El único para mí
by Tsukinokourei
Summary: Kagami recibe un mensaje de texto de Kuroko, es tarde y puede sentir que el chico no está bien. Desde ese día en adelante Kagami está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para devolver la sonrisa al rostro de su compañero, aunque eso implique ceder su propia felicidad en el proceso.
1. I El único para ti

Otro fic más, este también ya lo subí en otro sitio y ya llevo varios capítulos así que las actualizaciones no tardarán xDD

Espero que les guste (^o^)/

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**El único para ti**

_"Kagami-kun, ¿Puedo verte ahora? Estoy en el parque cerca de tu apartamento"_

_-Kuroko T._

Kagami corría sin aliento por una de las calles, al recibir ese mensaje de Kuroko había salido inmediatamente del apartamento, sin importar que Alex estuviera ahí y le preguntara confundida que era lo que pasaba. Eran las 10:45 y había pocas personas en la calle, aceleró al paso una vez que vio el parque en la otra acera.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Kuroko estaba sentado en uno de los columpios que se encontraban en el parque, miraba el piso y se empujaba levemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás con sus pies sobre la tierra.

Después de unos minutos escuchó pasos rápidos acercarse. Se detuvo y alzó la mirada, para encontrar a su compañero de equipo respirando con dificultad frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa…Kuroko?

-…

El chico volvió a bajar la mirada, Kagami esperó unos segundos pero parecía que no hablaría muy pronto, calmó su respiración y se sentó en el columpio al lado de Kuroko. Estuvieron así un rato, Kagami escuchaba el leve chirrido que hacían las cadenas del columpio de Kuroko al moverlo un poco, no quería presionarlo así que dirigía su mirada hacia otros lados. Todo a su alrededor estaba callado y solitario. Eran las únicas personas en ese parque.

-Se lo dije

Las palabras de Kuroko tomaron por sorpresa al chico, que volteó a verlo. Kuroko ya no movía el columpio y sólo tomaba las cadenas a sus lados mirando el piso.

-¿Qué?

-Le dije a Aomine-kun…que me gusta

Kagami se sorprendió, no porque no supiera los sentimientos del chico. Él mismo le había contado hace tiempo que estaba enamorado de su excompañero de equipo, pero le había dicho también que probablemente nunca se lo diría, que estaba bien con la relación que tenía con él en ese momento. Kagami siguió mirándolo, no sabía si diría algo más…pero el que le hubiera dicho a Aomine sus sentimientos y que ahora estuviera sentado en medio del parque a mitad de la noche…podía imaginarse qué había sucedido. Por eso no quería hacerle _esa_ pregunta a Kuroko. En vez de eso evitó un poco la imagen de su compañero volteando levemente al frente.

-Ya veo…

Inmediatamente se maldijo por no tener nada mejor que decir. Se quedaron callados. Varios minutos pasaron sin que ninguno dijera nada. Pero momentos después Kagami escuchó la pequeña voz de Kuroko

-Yo lo sabía…

Kagami volteó a verlo, Kuroko sujetaba con fuerza las cadenas del columpio, sus ojos estaban levemente cristalizados, al notar la mirada de Kagami sobre él agachó la cabeza. No quería llorar.

-Yo sabía que él no me veía de esa manera pero…no sabía que él….que él…..

-….. ¿Qué es lo que te dijo, Kuroko?

El chico se quedó unos segundos callados, para después decir en un susurro

-Aomine-kun…está saliendo con Kise-kun…

Kagami se sorprendió, de alguna forma todos sabían que Kise sentía algo por Aomine, pero no sabía que ya eran pareja, si lo hubiera sabido…

-Yo…yo creí que aunque Aomine-kun no sintiera lo mismo ahora…si me daba una oportunidad yo…yo podría…

Sintió la mano de Kagami sobre su cabeza, volteó levemente y vio que el chico miraba al frente.

-Entiendo…―lo miró―yo…entiendo…no tienes que decirlo…

Se quedaron mirando un momento. Al ver a los ojos a Kagami, Kuroko supo que en realidad él lo entendía, y que no era necesario que se guardara lo que sentía. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, agachó la cabeza mordiéndose los labios.

Kagami no quitó la vista de Kuroko, notó que la fuerza que hacía sobre las cadenas disminuía y segundos después sus hombros saltaban levemente para dar paso a pequeños sollozos que fueron incrementando con el tiempo.

En ese momento Kagami supo que probablemente…no, era seguro que Kuroko no había derramado ni una lágrima frente a Aomine, por más que estuviera herido no había llorado frente a él porque no quería que Aomine se sintiera culpable o que le diera lástima. Había mantenido esa imagen hasta ahora para no causarle problemas. Y seguramente se había planteado no llorar con Kagami…

Acariciaba levemente el cabello de Kuroko mientras éste sollozaba sin tratar de detener las lágrimas. No sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor, odiaba verlo así. Él había visto de qué magnitud eran sus sentimientos hacia Aomine, cuando estaban los 3, Kagami podía verlo: Kuroko era la persona más feliz del mundo cuando se encontraba cerca del otro chico. Por eso ahora se encontraba devastado, aquella máscara que solía poner ante los problemas que decidía enfrentar solo finalmente se había roto. Cada sollozo que llegaba a los oídos de Kagami lo hacían quebrarse un poco a él mismo. Quería encontrar las palabras que lo hicieran sonreír de nuevo, que lo hicieran olvidar todo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. La imagen de Kuroko ante él…sus hombros saltando, las lágrimas cayendo una a una sobre sus piernas…Kagami bajó la mirada, se acercó a él y lo abrazó suavemente sin levantarse del columpio, pudo sentir como Kuroko se sorprendió un poco, pero segundos después sintió sus pequeñas manos sobre sus brazos, apretándolos con fuerza sin alzar la mirada y sin dejar de sollozar, esta vez con más fuerza. Estaba bien. Kagami entendía. Entendía cómo era que Kuroko se sentía.

-_Después de todo…_―forzó una pequeña sonrisa―_Yo te quiero a ti Kuroko_

_._

_.::._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1, espero que les haya gustado aunque es medio triste T.T No tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente, en el otro sitio no he tenido inspiración para seguir en donde me quedé así que por eso lo subo acá ahora xD<p> 


	2. II Quiero regresar el tiempo

Otro! Espero que les guste, gracias a lo que están leyendo \(^o^)/

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

"**Quiero regresar el tiempo"**

-…De esta manera durante esta época se vivió un auge militar, recuerden esto muy bien, es muy probable que aparezca en la prueba de la siguiente semana. También repasen el capítulo 6 de sus libros, ahora pasaremos a los personajes de este periodo…

Kagami suspiró mirando por la ventana, recargando su mejilla en su mano, el profesor continuaba hablando mientras escribía en el pizarrón, pero ya hacía un tiempo que Kagami había dejado de prestar atención. Sólo golpeaba levemente su cuaderno con la pluma que tenía entre los dedos. Volteó levemente hacia atrás, viendo el asiento vacío.

-…

Bajó un poco la mirada, segundos después volvió a ver por la ventana. No podía concentrarse para nada, siempre terminaba pensando en aquel peliceleste que se encontraba en su apartamento en ese momento.

―FLASHBACK―

Kagami seguía abrazando al otro chico, ambos aún sentados en los columpios. Llevaban un buen rato ahí. En ese momento Kuroko sólo sollozaba levemente, pero minutos antes, no mucho tiempo después de que Kuroko se calmara un poco, las lágrimas habían vuelto a acudir a sus ojos y a resbalar una tras otra sobre sus mejillas, así que no sabía si eso volvería a suceder. No quería presionarlo pero ya era tarde, la gente había desaparecido completamente alrededor, y eran pocos los autos que pasaban, no sabía si Kuroko había avisado a sus padres que llegaría tarde…aunque ahora que lo pensaba no sabía si Kuroko quería regresar a su casa.

Se separó suavemente de Kuroko, que no dejó de mirar el piso mientras sus hombros saltaban un poco.

-Kuroko… ¿Quieres…quedarte en mi apartamento?

El chico pareció sorprenderse un poco al alzar la mirada y verlo fijamente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Kagami le revolvió el cabello.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres…

-…

Kuroko bajó la mirada, después de unos segundos asintió levemente. Kagami sonrió un poco, sólo tendría que avisarles a sus padres…y a Alex. Kagami se levantó y tomó su mochila junto con la de Kuroko, que trató de tomarla de sus manos.

-No te preocupes, está bien ―volvió a revolverle el cabello― Puedes llamar a tus padres desde el apartamento.

Kuroko volvió a asentir sin responder nada o sin tratar de replicar por la mochila, simplemente se pasaba un brazo por los ojos. Seguramente estaba demasiado cansado física y mentalmente para tratar de reclamarle. Kagami se preguntó si ya habría comido, pero pensó que si le preguntaba era probable que le dijera que no tenía hambre, así que mejor no le diría nada y pasaría por una tienda que aún estuviera abierta para comprar algo. Sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Kuroko, jalándolo suavemente para salir del parque, mientras seguía pensando en lo que podía comprar. No notó que el otro chico estaba sorprendido y lo miraba un poco confundido.

Kuroko se dejó llevar por Kagami, no dejó de mirarlo, él se veía completamente normal, sujetando su mano, deteniéndose antes de cruzar la calle. En ese momento Kuroko sonrió levemente, apretando con suavidad la mano de su compañero.

―FIN FLASHBACK―

Después de eso, mientras compraba algo, Kagami había llamado a Alex diciéndole que llevaría a Kuroko al apartamento, lo cual ella entendió y le dijo que lo visitaría otro día. Al llegar al apartamento Kagami había notado que Kuroko no quería hablar con sus padres, así que él los había llamado y les había dicho que se quedaría con él. Había planeado no ir a la escuela, pero al decírselo a Kuroko el rostro de éste mostró una gran culpabilidad, así que ahí estaba. En medio de la clase de historia sin prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor…

-¡!

Volteó rápidamente al frente y vio que el profesor ya no estaba, miró alrededor para ver a todos saliendo del salón hablando animadamente. Ni siquiera había escuchado la campana, bajó la vista alarmado, para ver su cuaderno con sólo unos cuantos párrafos escritos. Suspiró agotado tirándose en la banca, había querido tomar apuntes para Kuroko, pero al final no había escrito casi nada. Le había pasado lo mismo en cada clase.

-_No tengo remedio…¡!_

Se levantó rápidamente y guardó sus cosas. Debía decirle a la entrenadora que no podría quedarse al entrenamiento, y que Kuroko no se sentía bien entonces iría a verlo. Corrió hacia el gimnasio y después de explicar apresuradamente la situación (no toda, claro) salió corriendo hacia su apartamento. Iba pensando qué era lo que podía hacer para alegrar al otro chico, no quería que siguiera sintiéndose de esa manera. Había fallado en no dejarlo solo así que tenía que compensarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer. No se daba cuenta de que las personas lo miraban un poco extrañadas, de pronto iba murmurando entre dientes replicándose por no tener nada bueno que hacer por el chico que le gustaba cuando éste se sentía triste. De pronto se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, acababa de pasar por el Maji Burguer. Se quedó pensativo un momento, para después regresar y entrar al establecimiento.

. . . . . .

Apenas entraba un poco de luz a través de las cortinas cerradas, la habitación se encontraba sola "aparentemente", y aunque pareciera que el silencio reinaba por algunos minutos, se podían escuchar de pronto leves sollozos que provenían de la cama del as de Seirin, junto con el tecleo de algunos botones.

Kuroko se encontraba recostado de lado en la cama, cubriéndose casi completamente con las cobijas. Miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, leyendo algunos de los mensajes que tenía guardados, se secaba las lágrimas de vez en cuando con el dorso de su mano, para después continuar leyendo los mensajes. Esos mensajes cuya fecha de recibido no era de hace más de dos días, todos del chico de la Academia Tōō. Ese chico al cual había admirado desde la escuela secundaria, y que pronto había notado que lo que sentía no era simple admiración. Al notar que esperaba con ansias sus momentos juntos, que al tener que separarse le era difícil decir un "Nos vemos", o que cuando llegaba un mensaje de él a su teléfono la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía por un tiempo, tuvo que admitirlo: Se había enamorado de su compañero de equipo de la secundaria.

La pantalla de su teléfono comenzó a hacerse borrosa, poco a poco el mensaje que tenía abierto empezó a difuminarse y a ser difícil de leer. Sintió cómo algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras un nudo le cerraba la garganta. Cerró los ojos bajando el teléfono, esta vez no trató de secar sus lágrimas. Si hubiera sabido que ese mensaje iba a ser el último que recibiera de ese chico… le parecía un poco irónico que su último mensaje fuera uno que le había mandado después de que salieran en la tarde, diciéndole que se la había pasado bien y que lo vería al día siguiente. En aquel momento no sabía que ese sería el mensaje de despedida, una despedida que sabía que podía haber evitado si tan sólo no le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos. Porque ese "día siguiente" lo había arruinado todo al confesarle lo que sentía por él.

Le pareció escuchar la puerta del apartamento abrirse, sobresaltándolo. Alzó su brazo y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. Ya le había causado muchos problemas a su compañero. No quería que se siguiera preocupando por él. Escuchó pasos acercándose y segundos después la puerta abriéndose.

-… ¿Kuroko?... ¡! ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! Entré sin tocar…

Kuroko se forzó a sonreír un poco mientras se levantaba y secaba sus mejillas discretamente.

-Está bien, Kagami-kun…Perdón por-

Antes de poder acabar Kagami se había acercado y le extendía algo. Kuroko se sorprendió y volteó a verlo rápidamente, sin pensar en que sus ojos seguían llorosos y seguramente hinchados por haber estado llorando desde la noche anterior.

Kagami sonrió levemente mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Kuroko. Ninguno dijo nada. Kuroko también sonrió con suavidad, bajó levemente la mirada y tomó la malteada de vainilla del Maji Burguer que le extendía Kagami.

-Gracias…Kagami-kun

Apreciaba mucho lo que hacía Kagami por él, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de comer o tomar nada. La noche anterior lo había hecho comer un poco aunque no tenía hambre, y aún en este momento no quería comer nada, pero le pareció maleducado rechazarla, después de todo Kagami había ido a comprarla especialmente para él.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió el sabor de vainilla en su boca. Está bien, no tenía hambre ni nada pero podía tomarla sin ningún sacrificio.

Kagami sonrió al ver a Kuroko tomando la malteada, había notado el leve cambio en su expresión y pensó que había valido la pena rogarle al hombre detrás de él en la fila que le completara para poder pagar (No llevaba prácticamente nada de dinero ese día, y claro, lo había notado hasta que tenía que pagar)

-Ah, también…hay otra cosa

Kuroko dejó de tomar la malteada y miró a Kagami buscando en su mochila. Momentos después sacó un cuaderno y se lo extendió.

-Ten, son los apuntes de hoy…o….más o menos…

Kuroko lo miró confundido, Kagami evitaba verlo a los ojos mientras se avergonzaba al explicarle lo que había sucedido.

-En realidad…no escribí casi nada…antes de darme cuenta las clases había terminado…lo siento… ¡pero, le pediré a alguien que te dé sus notas!

Kuroko sonrió y tomó el cuaderno

-No te preocupes Kagami-kun…Será suficiente con esto

-No…en serio que no…

Se quedaron callados un momento, Kagami sonreía levemente hasta que vio cerca de Kuroko el teléfono celular. La noche anterior Kuroko no había dejado de ver su celular mientras él cocinaba y mientras hablaba con sus padres. Incluso a la hora de dormir desde la sala Kagami escuchaba su llanto y al asomarse un poco a la habitación veía la ligera luz de la pantalla del celular. Volteó a ver al chico, que había dejado el cuaderno a un lado y tomaba la malteada.

-Kuroko… ¿Cómo estás?

Kuroko se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, bajó la mirada y apretó el vaso en sus manos.

-Estoy bien, Kagami-kun. Perdón por causarte tantas molestias con mis problemas y-

De pronto Kagami le quitó la malteada de las manos, Kuroko lo volteó a ver rápidamente casi por pura reacción. Kagami le alejaba la malteada y lo miraba serio.

-Ya te dije ayer que no me causas ninguna molestia, en lo absoluto. Si sigues diciendo eso entonces sí me molestaré y no te dejaré tomar malteada al menos en mi presencia. ¿Quedó claro?

Kuroko abrió un poco la boca para reclamar, honestamente él sentía que no hacía más que molestar a Kagami, pero parecía que lo decía en serio…lo de que se iba a molestar y lo de la malteada. Antes de darse cuenta asentía y extendía su brazo para pedirle la malteada.

-Está bien

Kagami sonrió y le devolvió el vaso, no había creído que iba a funcionar. Le revolvió el cabello a su compañero cuando este volvía a tomar el contenido del vaso.

-Prepararé algo de comer, ¿quieres algo en especial?

Kuroko negó, pensando que debería irse después de comer. Ni siquiera había hablado él mismo con sus padres. En realidad no quería regresar…no quería tener que fingir que todo andaba bien, solía hablar mucho de Aomine con su madre, y no pasaría mucho antes de que ella notara que algo andaba mal. Si regresaba tendría que hablar de Aomine y mentirle diciéndole que seguían saliendo a ratos y cosas por el estilo.

-¡K-Kagami-kun!

El chico volteó justo antes de salir. Kuroko se sobresaltó y se quedó callado, no lo había pensado antes de llamarlo, bajó la mirada apretando el vaso.

-N-No…Olví-

-Claro que sí

Kuroko volteó a verlo sorprendido y un poco confundido. Kagami alzó un poco su brazo

-Pero con una condición, llama a tus padres.

Kuroko se sorprendió aún más. No había dicho nada al respecto. En serio no había dicho ni una palabra que pudiera señalar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Aún bastante confundido asintió levemente.

-Mhm…

Kagami salió de la habitación después de sonreírle. Kuroko se quedó mirando la puerta sin entender lo que había pasado. Dejó de estarlo pensando después de unos segundos. Le alegraba poder tener a alguien como Kagami junto a él…pero aún estaba muy triste, la situación lo había herido mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. El sólo pensar en Aomine hacía que su pecho doliera, como si clavaran algo fino como una aguja, y sentía una especie de opresión que no lo dejaba respirar, además mientras su garganta se cerraba sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Ver su celular sólo lo empeoraba, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de leer las conversaciones que había mantenido con su excompañero de equipo…y probablemente examigo.

Sintió como si su corazón se detuviera por un segundo al pensar en eso. Sus manos que sostenían el vaso de malteada comenzaron a temblar. Sintió esa opresión en su pecho una vez más.

_Aomine no volvería a ser su amigo._

Lo había arruinado. Él sabía que Aomine no lo veía de esa manera y aun así le había dicho lo que sentía por él. Todo era su culpa, nunca debía habérselo dicho.

Sujetó con fuerza su propia playera soltando el vaso de malteada, que cayó en el piso tirando todo el contenido. No podía respirar. Trataba de inhalar aire pero no podía, su vista se hizo borrosa y en cuestión de segundos las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse y desbordar de sus ojos, pero no podía sentirlas recorriendo su piel.

_Aomine no volvería a hablarle, no volvería a mandarle mensajes de texto, no volvería a verlo más._

_. . . . ._

Kagami se sobresaltó cuando escuchó como si algo hubiera caído, un mal presentimiento atravesó su cuerpo. Soltó las cosas que tenía en las manos y corrió hacia la habitación.

-¡Kuroko! ¡!

Al entrar vio a Kuroko en el suelo, tomando su garganta, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si no pudiera respirar mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro y caían al suelo y en sus manos. Se agachó alarmado junto a él y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Oi! ¡Kuroko! ―tomó su mano, estaba frío― ¡Kuroko!

Estaba asustado, Kuroko no podía respirar y no sabía qué hacer. Sus lágrimas no se detenían, y sus manos temblaban. Aunque su piel era clara, también podía verse notablemente que estaba aún más pálido y su frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor. Mientras todo esto pasaba el chico trataba de inhalar sin ningún éxito. Kagami estaba desesperado, abrazó al otro chico apretando los ojos.

-¡KUROKO!

En ese instante el chico del cabello celeste rompió en llanto sollozando con mucha fuerza. Kagami sintió sus dedos apretando sus muñecas, clavándole cada vez más las uñas. Su pequeño cuerpo aún temblaba levemente, así que Kagami no dejó de abrazarlo con suavidad. Entre sollozos Kuroko pedía perdón incontables veces…junto con el nombre de aquel chico de Tōō. Kagami sentía como si su propio pecho se rompiera en mil pedazos, su respiración se hizo más fuerte al intentar sofocar el llanto que quería acudir en ese mismo instante. Apretó con fuerza los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas siguieran acumulándose en ellos y se mordió los labios lastimándose a conciencia para superar de alguna manera el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

El cuarto que hacía unos minutos aparentaba estar en silencio, ahora se encontraba lleno de los sollozos del chico, alcanzando no sólo el cuarto, sino todo el apartamento. Kagami, horas después, podría jurar que seguía escuchando esos sollozos en todos los cuartos, aun cuando el otro chico se encontraba dormido.

.

.::.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aunque no parezca las cosas irán mejorando x'D Pasen a comentar, si les gustó, o no, o lo que sea \(^o^)

Si hay errores de cualquier tipo díganme porque luego se me pasan por más que releo xD

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización OwO


	3. III Estoy aquí

Uno un poco más alegre :DDD...mas o menos x'DD ajajaja TwT Igual espero que este les guste QwQ

Ahora respecto a comentarios que no puedo responder directamente D:

Sole: Lo voy a seguir subiendo a Amor Yaoi, y acá también, sólo que justo ahora en el capítulo en donde estaba me estanqué un poquitín y por eso aproveché para subirlo acá mientras me fluye la inspiración (~TwT)~ Y por cierto! Que bueno verte por acá! TTwTT ❤❤❤❤

mika: salieron los dos xD está bien ❤ Probablemente sí salga el Aokise en algún capítulo ewe no soy muy fan pero creo que hace falta xDDD jajaja Gracias por los comentarios ❤

.::.

Aclaraciones:

_"Mensajes de texto"_

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>.:::.<strong>

**III**

"**Estoy aquí"**

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj resonaba por la habitación, de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún auto pasando por la avenida frente al conjunto de apartamentos, pero nada más. La habitación estaba teñida de un ligero tono azulado, mientras la luz de la luna se asomaba por las cortinas cerradas. Kagami estaba agachado junto a la cama recargando un poco su cabeza en su brazo, cerró por un momento los ojos suspirando levemente y apretando con suavidad la mano del chico que se encontraba recostado en la cama. Kuroko no había terminado de llorar antes de quedarse dormido, el cansancio había sido mayor y aún dormido algunos sollozos quedaron durante bastante tiempo. Kagami lo había acomodado en la cama pero esta vez no se había ido. No volvería a dejarlo sólo. Después de limpiar un poco el piso se había sentado junto a la cama y no había soltado la mano del otro chico desde ese momento.

El reloj en la habitación marcaba las 4:15, pero no tenía sueño, se encontraba un poco cansado pero no con ganas de dormir. Abrió los ojos y miró a ese chico durmiendo, se encontraba un poco volteado hacia él, así que podía ver claramente los recorridos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al recordar el llanto de hacía unas horas. Jamás había visto a Kuroko así, le dolía mucho haberlo visto en ese estado de desesperación, pero le dolía más que fuera aquél chico de Tōō el que lo hiciera sentir así, porque lo que había visto no era sólo la tristeza de Kuroko, era la intensidad de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Aomine. Aunque sabía acerca de esto, nunca se había imaginado que fueran tan fuertes…Si tan sólo tuviera esos sentimientos hacia él y no hacia Aomine…

Soltó una risita cerrando los ojos. En realidad él sería feliz si Kuroko sintiera por él una décima parte de lo que sentía por Aomine, pero al ver aquel llanto supo que pedía demasiado.

-_Está bien…_―miró al chico en la cama― _Estoy con él…eso es lo que importa…aunque él no lo sepa, siempre estaré con él._

En ese momento Kuroko se movió en la cama quitando su mano de debajo de la de Kagami y girando su cuerpo para darle a espalda al chico, que sintió como si estrujaran su corazón. Kagami no era supersticioso ni nada por el estilo…pero que Kuroko se hubiera alejado cuando él se encontraba pensando que siempre estaría con él…

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano tratando de calmarse, no podía caerse a pedazos por cosas así si quería ayudar a Kuroko….Aun así no quería alzar la mirada y ver a ese chico dándole la espalda, no quería seguir pensando en esas cosas pero su mente estaba llena de esos pensamientos, solía pensar que no le importaba si Kuroko no lo amaba a él, que estaba bien con estar a su lado como amigo, pero era mentira. Siempre se mentía. Quería que Kuroko lo viera como algo mucho más que un amigo, quería que deseara estar en sus brazos nada más, quería ser él único para él. Y todo esto se veía destrozado cada vez que Kuroko le hablaba de Aomine o cada vez que los veía juntos, dolía tanto que tenía que mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que no le importaba. Cuando en realidad era lo que más le importaba.

Negó levemente con la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, si no dejaba de hacerlo sólo heriría a Kuroko. Se volteó sin mirar al chico y se recargó en la cama aún sentado en el piso, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos alzando la cabeza y respirando hondo. No podía perder la compostura. No ahora.

. . . . .

Kagami tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró segundos después sosteniendo una bandeja con un plato de comida y un vaso de jugo.

-¿Kuroko?

La habitación estaba bastante obscura, aunque fueran las 11 de la mañana. El chico le daba la espalda sin moverse. Había pasado casi una semana desde aquel día en el que Kuroko se había quebrado completamente. Y desde ese día no le había dirigido ni una palabra a Kagami, por más que éste trataba de animarlo al contarle cosas tontas, llevándole malteada de vainilla cada vez que podía…pero Kuroko simplemente no respondía a eso, había días en los que no salía de la habitación, y al verlo así Kagami faltaba a la escuela sin decírselo, sólo se quedaba en la sala atento a cada ruido que pudiera percibir de la habitación.

-Traje el desayuno―se acercó y se sentó en la cama―debes comer algo…si quieres algo en especial dímelo.

Como siempre no recibió ninguna respuesta, y el cuerpo de su compañero no se movió. Kagami suspiró levemente. Sabía que no era como si Kuroko lo odiara y que por eso no le dirigía la palabra. Seguramente no tenía las fuerzas o la voluntad suficientes para hacerlo. Kagami se había encargado de hablar con sus padres diciéndole que se quedaría en su apartamento, y de avisar en la escuela que Kuroko estaba enfermo y que no podría ir por algunos días.

Al no ver respuesta alguna de su compañero se levantó y puso la bandeja en la mesa de noche, como había hecho todos los días anteriores. Cada día que pasaba, las palabras que le dedicaba a su compañero disminuían. No sabía qué decirle. Kuroko no había vuelto a llorar frente a él en todo ese tiempo, simplemente se quedaba callado, sin hacer ningún ruido. Pero Kagami sabía que cuando él no estaba Kuroko lloraba, lo notaba en sus ojos y en sus mejillas. Había días en los que Kagami fingía salir para que Kuroko pudiera llorar, no soportaba la idea de que él fuera el que lo contenía, por eso se quedaba sentado fuera del apartamento, escuchando desde la puerta de entrada el llanto del otro chico.

Salió de la habitación mirando el piso y recargándose en la puerta después de cerrarla, tenía que hacer algo. Si esto seguía así Kuroko sólo se hundiría cada vez más y le sería más difícil regresar a como era antes. Al verlo así Kagami comenzaba a sentirse sin fuerzas y le era complicado continuar con la imagen de aquel amigo valiente que lo ayudaría a superarlo, porque él mismo se estaba quebrando al ver que era completamente inútil al tratar de animar al chico. Apretó los puños y alzó la mirada decidido. No dejaría que Kuroko siguiera en ese estado.

Kuroko escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse y cerrarse para dar paso al silencio. Casi inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por alguna razón, cuando sabía que Kagami estaba cerca no podía llorar, pero una vez que se iba era casi incontrolable que sus lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Había tratado de detener sus lágrimas, quería dejar de sufrir de esa manera, pero no podía detenerlo. Estaba cansado, física y mentalmente. Odiaba encontrarse en ese estado, y por más que quería dejar de pensar en aquel chico de Tōō no podía, y eso lo desgastaba aún más. No veía una manera de ponerle fin a todo esto. Su teléfono no había recibido ni un mensaje ni una llamada de ese chico, y por más que otros mensajes y llamadas llegaban a su teléfono no respondía ninguno de ellos, por eso lo había apagado, el tono de llamada o de mensaje era sólo ruido en su cabeza y en su corazón.

No era sólo eso lo que lo desgastaba, también se odiaba a sí mismo por poner a Kagami en aquella situación, por aprovecharse de él. Quería pedirle disculpas cada vez que entraba a la habitación, pero tenía miedo. No sabía por qué.

Apretó los ojos sujetando con fuerza la sábana debajo de él. Se mordió los labios y comenzó a sollozar, sintiendo su cabeza punzar debido a todo el llanto que se había hecho presente los últimos días. Minutos después se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su celular. Volteó confundido, estaba seguro de haberlo apagado para no escuchar todos esos mensajes y llamadas que sabía de antemano no eran de Aomine. Vio la luz del celular parpadear, iba a ignorarlo pero una ligera fuerza lo empujó a tomarlo en sus manos y abrirlo después de secarse las lágrimas. Se sorprendió cuando vio el remitente, era un mensaje de Kagami.

Estaba confundido, hacía no más de 10 minutos que Kagami había estado en la habitación. Presionó un botón abriendo el mensaje.

"_Oi, Kuroko, parece que está lloviendo mucho" _

Kuroko leyó el mensaje varias veces completamente confundido, volteó a ver la ventana que se encontraba junto a la cama. Volvió a ver el mensaje, no había leído mal. ¿Estaba lloviendo? No escuchaba nada y la luz entraba por las cortinas cerradas… ¿Entonces a qué se refería Kagami? La confusión hizo que dejara el celular a un lado de la cama y se levantara un poco acercándose a la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas, apretando los ojos inmediatamente por la intensa luz del sol. Una vez que pudo abrir los ojos vio que no caía ni una gota de lluvia. El cielo era de un azul muy claro y apenas había nubes cubriéndolo. Se quedó mirando hacia afuera un momento para después abrir lentamente la ventana sin pensarlo. Cuando el viento chocó ligeramente en su rostro entrecerró los ojos, de alguna manera, se sentía más tranquilo.

Escuchó su celular y volteó a un lado, la luz volvía a parpadear. Tomó el teléfono y lo abrió, era otro mensaje de Kagami.

"_¿Mejor?"_

Kuroko abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Puso sus manos en el marco de la ventana y se asomó ligeramente. Se sorprendió al ver en la acera a aquel chico mirando hacia arriba, que al verlo alzó su brazo saludándolo. Kuroko estaba confundido. Vio como Kagami dejaba de saludarlo y miraba hacia abajo. Segundos después su celular volvió sonar, Kuroko alzó el teléfono y miró el mensaje. Su mirada se quedó en la pantalla por algunos momentos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente y se mordió un poco los labios, pero después sonrió cerrando los ojos y acercando el celular a su pecho.

-_Gracias…Kagami-kun_

Kagami sonrió después de enviar el mensaje y poder notar que Kuroko lo leía. Se reprochó mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes, pero se alegró de que hubiera funcionado. Aunque Kuroko no se lo hubiera dicho sabía que el tema de los mensajes de Aomine lo tenían muy afectado, así que había pensado que quizás un mensaje era lo que necesitaba. Kuroko se había negado a leer los mensajes que le enviaban, así que había pensado en algo que lo hiciera abrirlo. Había sido algo tonto, pero había funcionado.

Al pensar en todas las palabras que le había dicho a Kuroko desde lo que había pasado, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que quizás no quería consuelos tan desarrollados. Quizás en ese momento no quería palabras que expresaran preocupación o empatía, porque esas palabras lo harían recordar toda la situación y todos esos sentimientos que quería olvidar. Tal vez sabía que probablemente todos esos mensajes no leídos le traerían otra vez esos sentimientos y por eso se negaba a leerlos. Siendo esa la situación Kagami pensó que tal vez quería lo contrario, algo simple. Algo que no hubiera pensado por horas antes de decirlo.

"¿_Quieres una malteada? Yo invito"_

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Kuroko abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse, seguido de unos pasos acercándose y segundos después el silencio volvió a caer. Ese día, después del mensaje de Kagami ambos prepararon un poco de malteada con los ingredientes que el pelirrojo había comprado algunos días antes, pensando que quizás podía animar a Kuroko con eso. Aunque le había confesado que no había encontrado un buen momento para decírselo.

No podía ver el reloj claramente, pero en ese momento seguramente no eran más de las 4 de la mañana. Se movió un poco, para después voltear su cuerpo. Pudo ver a Kagami sentado en el piso, dándole la espalda mientras se recargaba en la cama. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Kagami-kun…

El chico se sobresaltó y volteó alarmado

-¡K-Kuroko! ¡Lo siento! ¡Creí que-

Se interrumpió cuando vio que Kuroko movía su brazo y sacaba un poco su mano de debajo de las cobijas. Kagami lo miró confundido, segundos después alzó dudosamente su brazo. Acercó su mano a la del chico, para sentir su calidez al tocar su piel. Apretó levemente los dedos del chico, que cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras respondía apretando su mano también, pero con más fuerza.

Kagami se sorprendió, separó sus labios para hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Escuchó un leve suspiro de Kuroko, y nada más. La fuerza que hacía apretando su mano no disminuyó, aunque el chico parecía haberse dormido…y lo agradeció. Pasados algunos minutos sintió una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Miraba al peliceleste aún con sorpresa, la fuerza con la que el chico apretaba su mano hacía que su corazón doliera, no de la manera en la que dolía cuando lo veía triste. Era…cálido, tan cálido que dolía. La última vez que había sujetado su mano el otro chico se había alejado, y ahora era él quien lo había buscado. Sin dejar de ver al peliceleste se mordió los labios y segundos después agachó la cabeza apretando con fuerza la mano del chico.

-Kuroko..._te quiero_…

Sabía que no lo escuchaba, pero aun así no podía decirlo en voz alta, la respiración de Kuroko se había calmado y sabía que dormía pacíficamente, puso sus dos manos sobre la del otro chico, y acercó su rostro a éstas sintiendo como ese mundo que días antes se caía a pedazos comenzaba a reconstruirse. Con ese simple acto de Kuroko, todo su mundo comenzaba a girar una vez más. No podía creerlo, que eso fuera todo lo que necesitara para que regresara su energía, pero pasaba y no podía evitarlo. No pudo callar los leves sollozos que salían de su garganta, los cuales comenzaban a llenar levemente la habitación, pero que por alguna razón, no despertaron al otro chico, así como no lo hicieron las lágrimas que resbalaban de las mejillas de su compañero y caían por el dorso de su mano.

.:::.

* * *

><p>Eiii! no sé...si calificar esto como un poco alegre o aún medio triste xD jajaja Espero que les haya gustado! Creo que este sábado subiré el siguiente ❤ Síganme comentando que les parece 8DDD Y muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia y la han puesto como favorita QwQ ❤❤❤❤<p> 


	4. IV Las cosas que puedo hacer por ti

Ok, no fue el sábado. En serio tengo que dejar de poner fechas específicas porque nunca pasa T.T

_Pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

"**Las cosas que puedo hacer por ti"**

Kuroko extendió la cobija por encima de la cama, alisándola y acomodando la almohada. De alguna manera desde el día anterior, después de mensaje de Kagami, se había sentido con un poco más de fuerza. Quería agradecerle a Kagami por todo así que ese día, mientras Kagami había ido a la escuela (se sentía mejor así que había convencido a Kagami de ir, después de todo era Jueves y no quería que siguiera perdiendo clases por su culpa), él trataba de hacer lo que se necesitara en el apartamento. Arregló la habitación, la cocina, la sala, todo lo que pudiera.

-…

Aunque no era muy bueno en esas cosas. Suspiró al ver la cobija toda arrugada y la sábana saliendo por todas partes. Volteó a ver el reloj, eran las 11:40. Kagami saldría del entrenamiento aproximadamente a las 5 o 5:30, así que tenía bastante tiempo para esperar. Salió de la habitación olvidándose de la cama de una buena vez, ya había tratado de arreglarla 4 veces.

Al salir de la habitación se detuvo cuando sintió el vacío en el apartamento. Al estar arreglando las cosas había olvidado la sensación de soledad que sentía en el apartamento cuando Kagami no estaba. Era extraño, sentía la presencia de Kagami en el apartamento, pero el no verlo y el saber que no estaba era lo que le causaba ese sentimiento de vacío. Caminó lentamente hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá subiendo sus piernas y apretándolas a su pecho. Al estar solo comenzaba a pensar en todo y una gran parte del dolor regresaba. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y presionó algunos botones, al sentirse así sabía muy bien que había una pequeña cosa que lo podía distraer, después de ver la pantalla del celular por un momento sonrió.

―FLASHBACK―

Kuroko volvió a leer el mensaje con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Una vez más se sorprendía por las acciones de Kagami, que parecían ser siempre las correctas en el momento exacto. Desde el primer día en el que se había quedado con Kagami, lo menos que quería era sentirse compadecido, supieran o no toda la situación no quería que la gente se sintiera mal por él. Tal vez era horrible que pensara eso pero el peso de palabras como "Espero que estés bien" "Puedes decirme lo que sea" o "No te sientas mal por lo que haya pasado" hacían que se sintiera un poco más débil. Por supuesto que agradecía las palabras, pero no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento…Sabía que Kagami les había dicho a todos que estaba enfermo, pero poco más de una semana sin contestar llamadas y mensajes hacia que comenzaran a darse cuenta que no era eso, y eso daba paso a esas palabras. Pero Kagami lo había descubierto, había notado que Kuroko necesitaba otra cosa.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, volteó despegando la vista de su celular y esperó un momento. Segundos después volvió sonar. Se asomó a la calle y vio que Kagami no estaba, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Al abrir ligeramente la puerta se encontró con un Kagami avergonzado que se cubría levemente la boca con su brazo.

-Olvidé las llaves…lo sien-

Kuroko lo interrumpió acercándose a él y abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza, Kagami lo miró confundido.

-¿Kuroko?

Kuroko no disminuyó la fuerza del abrazo, y tampoco contestó. No sabía cómo era que Kagami había logrado hacerlo sentir así después de estar tan mal. Seguía sintiendo una pesadez en su cuerpo y en su mente, pero lo que había hecho Kagami lo había hecho reflexionar. Para él, en ese momento todo era una tormenta, dentro de él y a su alrededor, pero Kagami le había mostrado que no debía ser así. Al prepararle algo y pedirle que comiera aunque fuera sólo un poco, al tratar de animarlo con bromas, al mandarle ese mensaje, al dejarlo quedarse en su apartamento…en su habitación, para después quedarse con él en las noches aunque él creyera que Kuroko no lo sabía. Pasadas las 7 Kuroko se quedaba en la habitación y Kagami no entraba hasta en la madrugada, cuando creía que Kuroko dormía. Una vez que entraba se sentaba en el piso y se recargaba en la cama…y cuando Kuroko sabía que se encontraba ahí podía dormir profundamente. Cuando estaba solo le era difícil conciliar el sueño y despertaba con el más mínimo ruido, pero Kagami lo hacía sentirse tranquilo con solo estar en la habitación, y al sentirse así caía dormido en pocos minutos.

-Kagami-kun…―lo abrazó un poco más fuerte―Gracias

Kagami se sorprendió, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Kuroko en casi una semana. No pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarlo. Kuroko se veía cansado, pero había un ligero cambio en su expresión, y lo notaba como algo bueno. Además le alegraba que no hubiera pedido perdón. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Kuroko pero estaba bien si eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

―FIN FLASHBACK―

Bajó el celular cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido afuera del apartamento, volteó hacia la puerta y se quedó callado. Se oía algo parecido a golpes en la pared y leves gritos de reproche. Se confundió un poco, momentos después escuchó un grito que lo sobresaltó y lo hizo levantarse corriendo hacia la puerta. Una vez que la abrió no le dio tiempo de ver lo que pasaba ya que una persona caía sobre él tirándolo al piso. Pasados unos segundos Kuroko apretó los ojos en una expresión de dolor sintiendo como el peso sobre él le cortaba un poco la respiración.

-A-au…

-¡! ¡Waa! ¡Lo siento Kuroko!

Kagami se quitó de encima de Kuroko, para después ayudarlo a levantarse mirando alarmado hacia atrás, Kuroko olvidó el dolor cuando escuchó algunos ladridos, se asomó ligeramente detrás de Kagami.

-¡Y-ya basta! ¡Deja de ladrar!

Kuroko se sorprendió al ver a Nigou saltando fuera de la mochila de Kagami, la cual estaba a poco más de un metro de ellos. Kuroko volteó a ver a Kagami confundido, que estaba un poco detrás de él viendo con terror al can.

-Kagami-kun… ¿Por qué está-

-S-supuse que podría alegrarte un poco, no quería que estuvieras solo cuando fuera a la escuela, creí que sería buena idea, pero cuando fui por él no dejaba de moverse y de saltar y no dejaba de rasguñarme y, y lo metí a la mochila pero no quería y-¡Wa!

Se hizo para atrás cayendo al piso al ver a Nigou corriendo hacia ellos. Se detuvo frente a Kuroko y saltó a sus brazos, pasando su pequeña lengua por las mejillas de éste. Kuroko no pudo evitar soltar una risita abrazando a Nigou.

Kagami suspiró aliviado al ver a Nigou en los brazos de Kuroko, lo había aceptado para que se quedara con ellos en el equipo, pero aún le aterraba cuando se movía tanto y no dejaba de ladrar. Claro que había pensado en todo eso cuando planeó ir por él, pero estaba convencido de que valdría la pena todo el miedo y el daño mental que le haría transportarlo en su mochila desde la escuela hasta su apartamento. Había tenido que hacer largas paradas para alejarse un poco y respirar, para después tomar la mochila, correr unos segundos y volver a detenerse porque Nigou no dejaba de tratar de salir. Cuando llegaron al apartamento al parecer Nigou había percibido el olor de Kuroko y se había inquietado aún más.

-Kagami-kun

El chico se sobresaltó al ver a Kuroko agachado frente a él sosteniendo a Nigou en los brazos

-¿Q-qué?

Kuroko sonrió con suavidad

-Gracias

Después de unos segundos Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa, era más que claro que había valido la pena traer a Nigou. Soportaría tenerlo en el apartamento los días que Kuroko quisiera, después de todo ya se había decidido a hacer todo lo que pudiera para ayudarlo…pero era mejor si se alejaba de ese pequeño animal sólo por si acaso.

-Bueno… iré a cambiarme y comenzaré a preparar la comida, ¿está bien?

Kuroko asintió, vio a Kagami levantarse y entrar al apartamento, miró a Nigou sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza. Momentos después tomó la mochila de Kagami con algunas de las cosas de Nigou guardadas y entró.

. . . . . . . .

Kagami miró levemente sobre su hombro haciendo como si siguiera cocinando. Vio a Kuroko en el sofá cargando a Nigou sobre su cabeza mientras sonreía un poco. El pequeño perro ladró y Kuroko lo bajó abrazándolo. Kagami sonrió ante esa escena, al parecer iba por buen camino en tratar de alegrar a Kuroko, una vez que había podido despejar su mente una serie de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, cosas que podría hacer para animar al otro chico. Era claro que no podía hacer todo el mismo día, no era como si quisiera hostigar a Kuroko para que se fuera, quería que se sintiera cómodo y que tuviera la confianza de contarle las cosas. Ahora más que nunca quería que Kuroko supiera lo mucho que le importaba que se encontrara bien, quería poder borrar completamente ese sentimiento de insignificancia que había tenido al ser rechazado por Aomine. Odiaba saber que Kuroko se sentía de esa manera, porque para Kagami Kuroko era lo que le daba un mayor significado a muchos aspectos de su vida. Aún antes de que se enamorara de él así lo pensaba.

-¡Kagami-kun!

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y volvió a la realidad bruscamente, para encontrar a Kuroko parado junto a él sujetando su brazo, mirándolo preocupado. Al verlo ahí de repente no pudo evitar saltar un poco mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien?...te llamé varias veces…

-¿Heh? ¿En serio?... Estoy bien

-… ¿Estás seguro?

Kagami se reprochó mentalmente por hacerlo preocupar mientras él estaba en sus delirios emocionales.

-Estoy seguro, todo está bien

Kuroko lo miró seriamente, con esos ojos que ponían a Kagami tan nervioso. Segundos antes de que su rostro explotara Kuroko desvió la mirada hacia la estufa.

-Se está quemando Kagami-kun

-…¡!

Kagami volteó bruscamente y vio que la verdura que estaba en el sartén despedía bastante humo. Se sobresaltó y comenzó a maldecir mientras llevaba el sartén hacia el fregadero para colocarlo debajo del grifo, ante la mirada de un Kuroko pensativo y aún un poco preocupado. Las mejillas de su compañero estaban enrojecidas y a su parecer se veía cansado.

-…

-_¡Maldición! ¡Esto no se va a quitar! ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo pude perderme así?! ¡Lo menos que tengo que hacer es preocupar a Kuroko! ¡Y ahora-_

-Kagami-kun

Kagami volteó un poco sobresaltado, justo en el momento en el que volteó Kuroko puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas. Kagami se sorprendió y dejó de tallar el sartén, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su compañero. Pasaron varios segundos que Kagami sintió eternos, para después ver que el rostro de Kuroko expresaba confusión.

-Tu rostro está caliente pero no parece que tengas fiebre Kagami-kun…

Ante ese comentario el rostro de Kagami se ruborizó aún más. Giró rápidamente dejando lo que estaba haciendo para volver a sacar algunas verduras

-N-no estoy enfermo, sólo avergonzado, ¿sí?

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido

-¿Avergonzado?

-¡S-sí! ¡No sé! ¡No es mi pasatiempo quemar comida! ¡Sólo estaba distraído! ¡Nada más!

Kuroko se quedó viendo como su compañero sacaba todo del refrigerador indiscriminadamente mientras trataba de poner excusas al por qué había quemado la comida, antes de darse cuenta una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios y pronto se encontraba soltando algunas risas.

Kagami se volteó al escuchar la risa de Kuroko, lo vio tapándose un poco la boca mirándolo divertido, escuchar esa pequeña risa hizo que su corazón se acelerara y se olvidara que estaba avergonzado. Kuroko se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su brazo.

-Está bien Kagami-kun, sé muy bien que tu comida es muy buena, aunque es verdad que es interesante verte así después de quemar la comida.

Kagami se sobresaltó un poco, pero después sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a Kuroko con un poco de fuerza

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que fue cosa de una vez en la vida!

-Sí, sí

-¡Oi!

Kagami siguió "molestando" a Kuroko mientras éste se reía un poco. Instantes después Nigou corría hacia ellos ladrando para que jugaran con él, espantando a Kagami y provocando que Kuroko volviera a reír al ver como Nigou insistía en que Kagami lo alzara y jugara con él, haciendo que el pelirrojo se alejara asustado y tratara de huir pasando por toda la cocina. Cuando Kuroko logró atrapar a Nigou Kagami se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que su apartamento no tenía ese ambiente tan animado. No pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que le gustaría poder ver eso todos los días, junto a aquél chico… esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza en aquel momento y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba agachado junto a su compañero abrazándolo, ante la sorpresa de éste, que sólo se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer.

.:::.

* * *

><p>Taráaaa, Capítulo 4 terminado, no sé que tan largo vaya a ser esto D: Aún así espero que lo sigan leyendo TwT Muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia, a los nuevos lectores, a los que dejan comentarios, gracias TwT ❤ Todos tienen galletas virtuales por eso (~TwT)~ Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo ❤<p> 


	5. V No es suficiente

Vengo a dejar esto rápidamente porque voy a salir y no sé si podría actualizar mañana o pasado xD

Espero que les guste! 8DD

_Pensamientos_

_"Mensajes de texto"_

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

"**No es suficiente"**

Las manecillas del reloj, la televisión encendida, el sonido del elevador al llegar al piso de abajo…todos esos sonidos se opacaban en sus oídos. En sus sentidos sólo estaba presente la calidez de su compañero y los latidos de su corazón. No es como si Kagami no lo hubiera abrazado antes, pero había sido tan inesperado en ese momento que en verdad estaba sorprendido y confundido. En un primer momento su reacción había sido intentar separarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo la calidez de Kagami lo había hecho detenerse. No le molestaba…pero se sentía un poco extraño.

Kagami suspiró después de un buen rato y se separó revolviéndole un poco el cabello al otro chico, que aún lo miraba desconcertado.

-Gracias, Kuroko

El chico se sorprendió, sin poder entender qué era lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? Antes de poder preguntar cualquier cosa Kagami se levantó y se dirigió al refrigerador para comenzar a preparar de nuevo. Kuroko lo siguió con la mirada, sin darse cuenta de que Kagami había comenzado a hablarle. Mil cosas pasaban por su mente y no podía enfocarse en sólo una. Una parte de él le decía que ese abrazo no era usual, pero otra parte le decía que lo dejara pasar, que no era gran cosa.

Sujetó con fuerza la parte delantera de su playera notando hasta ese momento que había estado tratando de contener su respiración. Fuera o no algo de importancia eso no evitaba que se sintiera extraño, y no sabía por qué.

. . . . .

Kagami abrió silenciosamente la puerta de su habitación y se asomó, para ver a Kuroko dormido en la cama abrazando ligeramente a Nigou, que también se encontraba dormido. Parecía que el arranque de energía que había tenido Kuroko ese día lo había desgastado un poco, inmediatamente después de la comida se había ido a la habitación diciendo que estaba cansado…pero quizás hubiera sido por lo que había hecho en la cocina. No pasó nada más, comieron juntos y charlaron normalmente…más bien Kagami charlaba normalmente, Kuroko parecía muy distraído, cuando había podido reflexionar bien lo que había hecho podría entender que Kuroko estuviera confundido por cómo había actuado. Aunque en el momento no había pensado en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no era como si viera a Kuroko incómodo, sólo distraído, cuando lo llamaba varias veces para atraer su atención Kuroko salía de sus pensamientos y lo miraba disculpándose y sonriendo, para después volver a conversar con él.

Suspiró levemente. En ese momento eran las 12:30 y aunque había visto que el ánimo de Kuroko había mejorado al llegar Nigou y todo lo demás aún le preocupaba un poco cómo pasaría la noche, sobre todo por lo del abrazo, pero ahora al verlo durmiendo pacíficamente supo que no debería preocuparse más.

Al mandar ese mensaje y al llevar a Nigou Kagami no había esperado que Kuroko cambiara tanto. Estaba claro que seguía deprimido pero después de la vergüenza que había pasado en la cocina, aunque Kuroko se veía un poco despistado había llamado a sus padres y había contestado todos y cada uno de los mensajes que había recibido, además no podía olvidar que la noche anterior había sujetado su mano con fuerza...Kagami se sonrojó levemente al recordarlo, no quería pensar de más en eso. Kuroko lo había hecho sólo por agradecimiento, no debía tomarlo como otra cosa. Tampoco podía pensar que aquella situación en la cocina significaba algo más. Además no podía centrarse en eso cuando sabía que si bien todo eso era un gran cambio, había otra cosa que no lo dejaba tranquilo…y eso era que Kuroko no había mencionado nada acerca de Aomine.

Miró por unos segundos más a su compañero, para después entrar silenciosamente y sentarse en la cama, Nigou despertó pero no ladró así que Kagami no se movió. Miró al pequeño perro por unos segundos y sonrió levemente, sin sentir aquel miedo que solía tenerle.

-… ¿A ti te ha dicho algo?...Acabas de llegar pero quizás te habla más a ti…

Nigou lo miró confundido varios segundos, para después volver a acostarse. Kagami suspiró y se levantó, saliendo en silencio de la habitación. Fue hacia la sala y se recostó en el sofá con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. El tiempo pasaba mientras escuchaba las manecillas del reloj avanzar cada segundo. Aunque se había dicho no pensar de más en _esas _situaciones, no podía evitarlo, mientras pensaba en la calidez de la mano y el cuerpo de Kuroko comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando la vibración de su celular lo sobresaltó, volteó y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Tomó el teléfono confundido y lo abrió.

"_Kagami-kun, creo que va a llover en la habitación"_

-… _¿Kuroko?... _¡!

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la habitación, abrió lentamente y se asomó.

-¿Kuroko?...

El chico que hacía unos minutos creía que estaba dormido, ahora estaba sentado en la cama acariciando a Nigou junto a él. Al escuchar a Kagami Kuroko alzó un poco la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-…―miró a Nigou―no le he contado nada…

Kagami se sobresaltó, no era la primera vez que creía que Kuroko dormía.

-No le he contado nada a nadie…perdón

Kagami se acercó un poco avergonzado moviendo sus manos frente a él.

-¡N-no! ¡No quiero presionarte! ¡Sólo estaba un poco preocupado! Si no quieres hablar no importa, yo-

-Quiero hablar Kagami-kun…―alzó la mirada―ya…ahora ya lo sé, quiero hablar contigo…pero…―evitó su mirada―pero…

-Kuroko…

Kagami esperó sin moverse, después de unos momentos decidió acercarse y sentarse junto a Kuroko, que alzó la mirada con los ojos levemente cristalinos.

-…―puso su mano sobre la de él, sorprendiéndolo―Kuroko…yo haré lo que sea para que te sientas mejor…no importa lo que sea, no importa si tengo que ir a golpear a Aomine, o comprar la franquicia de las malteadas de vainilla, o traer otros 100 Nigou

Kuroko no pudo evitar soltar una risita agachando un poco la mirada, secándose ligeramente las lágrimas que iban acumulándose en sus ojos, Kagami sonrió con ternura y apretó su mano.

-Probablemente no sea la mejor persona para darte consejos…pero te escucharé Kuroko…escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir…

El otro chico no alzó la mirada, una vez más las manecillas del reloj eran las presentes en la habitación, Kagami no dejó de mirar al otro chico, que a momentos separaba sus labios para hablar pero sin éxito. Varios minutos después Kagami finalmente escuchó la suave voz de Kuroko.

-Gracias Kagami-kun

-¿?

-Por todo lo de hoy…y…todo lo que has hecho desde…siempre…Cada vez que me he sentido desanimado o triste tú has estado ahí Kagami-kun…yo no entiendo en realidad…cómo es que puedes estar ahí sin molestarte o hartarte, no quiero que pienses que soy una carga o una molestia. Sé que me has dicho muchas veces que no lo crees pero no puedo evitar pensar que al ser así tú puedas llegar a hartarte…

-Kuroko― soltó su mano― yo-

-Kagami-kun ―alzó la mirada― si hay un momento en el que…ya no quieras escucharme tienes que decírmelo, no voy a enfadarme o a decepcionarme, me has escuchado muchas veces y necesito que sepas que no tienes que estar conmigo porque sientes que "debes" hacerlo, ¿está bien?

Kuroko no dejó de mirarlo, Kagami lucía sorprendido. Después de pensar mucho en lo que había pasado ese día había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba exagerando por lo sucedido. Kagami era su mejor amigo y le había dejado claro que lo ayudaría como fuera, pero tampoco quería tenerlo atado de esa manera. No quería abusar de la amabilidad de Kagami y era lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese día, al quedarse de esa manera en su apartamento y no contarle nada de lo que había sucedido, todo lo había hecho para su propio beneficio y estaba importunando a Kagami. Cuando su compañero lo había abrazado en la cocina se había sentido extraño, y ahora pensaba que quizás era porque se había dado cuenta inconscientemente de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. En esos días había comenzado a sentirse mejor, Kagami lo había ayudado mucho aun cuando no se había abierto con él, por eso ahora estaba dispuesto a contarle todo a Kagami.

Kagami se quedó callado, momentos después bajó la vista mordiéndose levemente los labios, quería decirle con la usual sonrisa que eso no pasaría y que debería de dejar de decir eso…pero al escucharlo su pecho dolía ligeramente, creía que había logrado transmitir un poco que a él le importaba que estuviera bien, pero al parecer no era verdad…Kuroko aún sentía que estaba con él por obligación, y no porque así lo quisiera. Negó levemente con la cabeza suspirando, más para sí mismo que como respuesta a Kuroko. Alzó la mirada logrando forzar una débil sonrisa.

-Si necesitas que te lo diga entonces está bien…te haré saber que estoy "harto" pero…―pudo sonreír con más sinceridad― tendrás que esperar sentado porque no veo que eso llegue a pasar en un futuro.

Kuroko lo miró por unos segundos para después sonreír. Ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato, Kuroko volvió a acariciar a Nigou dejando que los minutos pasaran, Kagami esperó y agradeció que no dijera nada en ese momento, ya que así podía calmarse y dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Kuroko. Si aún no lograba transmitir lo que sentía entonces seguiría tratando…sabía que sería difícil y justamente por eso no debería rendirse.

Se quedó mirando la mano de Kuroko acariciando con suavidad a Nigou, que para ese momento se encontraba dormido. Al verlo tranquilo alzó su mano y la acercó lentamente, segundos después pudo pasar cautelosamente su mano sobre el pelaje del pequeño perro. Kagami no pudo notar la leve sonrisa que se posó en los labios de Kuroko, para después de unos segundos desaparecer mientras agachaba la mirada dejando de acariciar a Nigou.

-Le he enviado mensajes a Aomine-kun

Kagami se sorprendió y alzó la mirada, olvidando casi completamente las palabras que lo habían hecho sentir un poco desanimado. No podía ver los ojos de Kuroko, pero sabía bien qué clase de expresión tenía.

Kuroko sujetó con fuerza la cobija, no podía creer lo difícil que se le hacía hablar de eso. Kagami lo miró preocupado, momentos después Kuroko alzó la mirada mostrando esa expresión de tristeza que Kagami comenzaba a conocer muy bien.

-Aomine-kun cambió su número…

.::.

* * *

><p>TAT Por aquí se van poniendo tristes las cosas T.T... más x'DD Aún así espero que les vaya gustando TwT<p>

Gracias a los que me van comentando y los que están leyendo ❤


	6. VI Tu amor es mi sufrimiento

Ahora si me tardé un poco en actualizar xD Entre fiestas y ganas de escribir otros fics nada más no se me hacía subir la continuación xD

Pero aquí está :D

Y bueno, Arisu-chan y...Anónimo xD Gracias por comentar! ❤ pensaré el beso intenso (?) para algún momento ewe Y espreo que no se alargue lo triste... espero D:

Y...¡feliz navidad! x'DDD *huye*

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

"**Tu amor es mi sufrimiento"**

-Aomine-kun cambió su número

Kagami se congeló al escuchar a Kuroko, sin decir nada por unos segundos. Trató de pensar en algo rápidamente, si no lo hacía Kuroko sólo se sentiría peor.

-¿P-por qué piensas eso? ¿Es porque no te ha contestado?

Kuroko negó y tomó su celular. Presionó algunos botones mientras se mordía levemente los labios tratando de que sus lágrimas no siguieran acumulándose en sus ojos. Segundos después le dio el teléfono a Kagami, que lo puso lentamente en su oído, para momentos después escuchar esa grabación diciéndole que el número que había marcado había sido desconectado.

Bajó el teléfono sin quitar la vista de la pantalla para evitar ver la mirada de su compañero. Trataba de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué? Aomine tendría que haber sido consciente de que si cambiaba su número sin decirle a Kuroko, éste lo vería como un rechazo total. No se podía imaginar que lo hiciera conscientemente…pero no lograba pensar en alguna razón para lo que había hecho. Apretó un poco el teléfono y alzó la mirada.

-… ¿Cuándo?

-… Hace una semana…Traté de mandarle un mensaje después de lo que había sucedido…yo quería disculparme y decirle que…quería seguir siendo su amigo…pero…―bajó la mirada, su voz apenas salió de su garganta― creo que él…no pensaba lo mismo…

Kagami apartó la mirada de su compañero, con su cabeza hecha un nudo de pensamientos, no podía analizar racionalmente la situación. Tenía que decirle algo a Kuroko y en ese momento tenía dos opciones abiertas…y sabía muy bien que una podía hacer sentir mejor a Kuroko, y la otra, aunque fuera un poco más "realista" podía desanimarlo más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Kuroko notó el silencio de su compañero, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

-¡E-está bien! Fue por algo que yo hice y entiendo…seguramente Aomine-kun no quiere que su relación…con Kise-kun se-

-Kuroko ―alzó la mirada― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día?

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido por la pregunta, bajó la mirada y apretó las cobijas. Antes de mandarle el mensaje a Kagami sabía que debía contarle lo que había pasado, o más que "deber" en realidad quería contarle a Kagami. Respiró un poco sin alzar la vista.

-Aomine-kun…él me dijo que había podido grabar un programa que yo quería ver, así que fuimos a su casa…

―FLASHBACK―

-Pon tus cosas donde siempre, iré por la cinta

Kuroko asintió mientras Aomine subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Kuroko se sentó en el sofá y miró alrededor, al parecer no había nadie en la casa. Ese simple pensamiento hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, negó con la cabeza tratando de desaparecer cualquier mal pensamiento. No es que antes no hubiera estado solo con Aomine, pero estar en su casa hacia que las sensaciones en su pecho incrementaran. Estar ahí era como si tuviera a Aomine aún más cerca, y estar en su habitación simplemente era como estar en otro mundo. Le encantaba estar en la habitación de Aomine, cada vez que entraba se sentía cómodo y podía hablar prácticamente de cualquier cosa con él. Su habitación le recordaba cada una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de él. Le parecía un poco extraño que él mismo cambiara tanto al encontrarse cerca de Aomine.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su celular, fue hasta su mochila y lo sacó contestando la llamada.

-¿Sí?... Ah, mamá… no, estoy en casa de Aomine-kun…―volteó a ver el reloj― llegaré un poco tarde… ¿Eh? No es-…―se sonrojó un poco― ¡N-no es nada extraño! S-sólo veremos un programa…―bajó un poco la cabeza aún sonrojado―Mhm…te llamaré cuando vaya para allá…Adiós

Kuroko colgó suspirando un poco, no le había dicho a su madre que le gustaba su amigo de la secundaria, claro que ella conocía bien a Aomine pero no le había dicho lo que sentía por él. Aun así sospechaba que ella lo sabía, después de todo siempre se la pasaba hablando de él y de lo bien que se la pasaba cuando estaban juntos.

-…―acercó el teléfono a su pecho

En verdad…lo que sentía por Aomine era tan fuerte que no podía evitar que al hablar de él se notara, pero cuando estaba con él no sentía que lo demostrara con mucha obviedad, claro que había veces en las que se descubría a sí mismo haciendo algo que podría ser muy obvio, pero aun así no creía que fuera la mayoría de las veces…

Volteó un poco y vio en uno de los estantes un marco con una fotografía, se acercó y al verla no pudo contener una sonrisa. Era el equipo de Teikō, todos sonreían a la cámara después de haber ganado un partido. Aún recordaba ese día…claro, como no recordarlo si había sido el día en el que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Aomine. La fotografía que mostraba a Aomine abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hacía que sintiera una sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo, y en su pecho su corazón latía con fuerza. Incluso cuando Aomine se había distanciado no había podido dejar de amarlo, le dolía que aquello que lo hacía tan feliz fuera en aquel momento una total aburrición pero ahora había cambiado otra vez y podía ver en Aomine a aquel chico que se había metido en su corazón.

-¿Tetsu?

Sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo al escuchar esa voz, volteó sobresaltado y vio a Aomine mirándolo confundido. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse al verlo, estaba tan concentrado pensando en ese Aomine de Teikō que regresar a la realidad tan bruscamente lo habían hecho notar de la nada cuánto había cambiado Aomine. Sintió como una opresión en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar levemente, pero no le dolía.

-Oi…―le puso una mano sobre su cabeza― ¿Estás bien?

Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, sólo pudo asentir sin dejar de ver al otro chico.

-…ya veo… oye, mi madre acaba de llamarme, quiere que la vea en-

-Me gustas

Aomine se calló mostrando en un segundo una expresión de sorpresa, soltó a Kuroko sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kuroko continuó mirando al otro chico, segundos después comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintió sus mejillas encendiéndose poco a poco, separó sus labios para decir algo pero por algunos momentos no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera podía moverse. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, no tenía planeado decirle lo que sentía a Aomine, ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano…pero lo había hecho. Al fin pudo bajar la cabeza rápidamente, pero no podía contenerse más, sujetó con fuerza su chamarra.

-M-me gustas….Aomine-kun…desde…la secundaria yo…a mí me has gustado todo este tiempo…

-Tetsu…

-Aomine-kun…―tomó con suavidad la mano de Aomine sin mirarlo―yo…yo no iba a decírtelo…pero ahora…yo…en verdad…en verdad me gustas mucho y no pude evitarlo, yo quiero estar…contigo Aomine-kun…no-no sólo como amigos, yo-

-Tetsu…no

Kuroko se sobresaltó y alzó la mirada rápidamente, Aomine evitó su mirada y tomó con suavidad la mano de Kuroko, haciendo que lo soltara

-No digas nada más…

-A-Aom-

-No puedo Tetsu…yo…sólo no puedo

Kuroko sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no como la que había sentido hacía unos minutos, esta vez dolía…y con cada palabra de Aomine se intensificaba más.

-¿P-por qué?...Aomine-kun…yo… ¿N-no te agrado?

Aomine se tomó la cabeza sin mirarlo

-¡No es eso! Es…Tetsu…deberías ir a casa…y pensar en esto, ¿en verdad quieres estar con alguien como-

-Sí

Aomine se sorprendió y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Kuroko, que lo miraba mordiéndose un poco los labios y con los ojos cristalinos.

-Sí quiero…Aomine-kun…

Aomine lo miró por unos segundos y después negó.

-Yo no…Tetsu…

Kuroko sintió como su corazón se detenía mientras su garganta se cerraba y su vista se hacía borrosa.

-Yo no quiero…que estés con alguien como yo…Tetsu, tú necesitas a otra persona…

Se quedaron callados, Aomine no volteaba a ver a Kuroko, no quería lastimarlo pero seguramente él se sentía mal en ese momento y era su culpa.

-¡P-perdón!

-¡!

Aomine volteó a verlo rápidamente, Kuroko se había volteado y tomaba sus cosas

-Tets-

-Q-que tonto soy, perdón Aomine-kun, no quería molestarte con lo que dije ―volteó sonriendo un poco― Sólo…sólo olvida lo que dije, no estaba pensando en lo que estaba diciendo y te causé problemas

-¿Qué? ¡No! Tetsu, eso-

-Está bien Aomine-kun, yo…yo no volveré a hablar sobre eso, por favor olvida todo lo que dije ―se inclinó levemente― P-permiso

-¡Tetsu!

Antes de que pudiera irse Aomine lo sujetó de un brazo y lo volteó, Kuroko lo miró sorprendido.

-¡Tetsu, no me causaste problemas! ¡Sólo-

El sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió, Kuroko bajó la mirada. Quería irse, estaba a punto de perder el control y comenzar a llorar.

-Tch, ¡Espera aquí!

Aomine lo soltó y fue hacia el teléfono. Kuroko no alzó la mirada, comenzó hacerse para atrás sujetando con fuerza su mochila. Su espalda chocó con la puerta, no podía estar otro minuto más ahí. En el momento en el que abrió la puerta escuchó que Aomine lo llamaba, pero no se detuvo y salió corriendo de ahí.

―FIN FLASHBACK―

Kagami se quedó callado cuando Kuroko terminó de hablar, no le había quitado la vista de encima durante todo ese tiempo. Kuroko miraba las cobijas y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de vez en cuando, durante su narración, alguna de esas lágrimas escapaba de sus ojos y resbalaba por su mejilla, pero Kuroko se limpiaba rápidamente y continuaba con lo que decía.

-… ¿Sólo te fuiste de ahí?

Kuroko asintió, Kagami lo pensó un poco mirando hacia un lado.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes que…está saliendo con Kise?

Al momento de preguntar un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo le dijo que había sido mala idea. Kuroko apretó con mucha fuerza las cobijas y con la mirada agachada sollozó levemente, se pasó una muñeca por los ojos tratando de calmarse.

-Porque regresé… n-no tardé mucho en regresar…creí…que había sido muy grosero irme así…y quería disculparme…

Kagami no dejó de sentir ese mal presentimiento mientras Kuroko le contaba.

-Kagami-kun…cuando llegué todo estaba apagado y creí que Aomine-kun se había ido…por lo de la llamada de su madre…pero me di cuenta de que la puerta seguía abierta y entré…yo…―su voz comenzó a apagarse―yo escuché ruidos así que subí…a la habitación de…Aomine-kun…K-Kagami-kun…no…yo sé…que no necesitas que te lo diga… ¿verd-

Se sorprendió cuando sintió a Kagami abrazándolo con fuerza

-¿K-Kagami-kun?

-No tienes que decirlo…perdón…

Kuroko se mordió los labios y apretó los ojos, sentía un nudo en la garganta, alzó sus brazos y rodeó a Kagami tomando con fuerza la parte de atrás de su playera mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-N-no debí regresar… sólo debí irme… K-Kagami-kun…ahora sé que no recibió una llamada de su madre…seguramente…K-Kise-kun ya estaba ahí cuando nosotros llegamos y él…él quería que me fuera…

Kagami comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Kuroko

-¿Aomine te vio?

Sintió como Kuroko negaba mientras trataba de controlar los sollozos en su garganta al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se clavaban en su espalda con mucha fuerza.

-M-me fui sin q-que lo notaran…

Kagami siguió acariciando el cabello de Kuroko, decidiendo esperar a que sacara todo ese llanto antes de preguntarle cualquier otra cosa. Ahora que Kuroko se lo había dicho, sentía un estremecimiento diferente al de unos momentos, algo le oprimía el pecho y sentía una sensación extraña por todo el cuerpo. No podía creer que Kuroko hubiera presenciado eso, y no podía creer que Aomine lo hubiera hecho. No entendía, no sabía por qué si Aomine le había dicho eso no había mencionado lo de Kise y lo que lo confundía más eran las palabras que había usado Aomine…_"Yo no quiero que estés con alguien como yo"…_él nunca había dicho que no le gustara Kuroko. Para Kagami era más bien lo contrario, pero ahora con lo que había visto Kuroko estaba confundido. Añadiéndole a eso que hubiera cambiado su número de teléfono sólo lo hacía sentirse más enfadado con él.

Siguió tratando de darle un sentido a todo lo que sabía sobre lo que había pasado, sin notar que poco a poco el llanto de Kuroko disminuía, no se calmaba por completo, pero sí lo suficiente para que se animara a hablar otra vez.

-P-perdón…―se separó de Kagami secándose las lágrimas― N-no quería-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Está bien, no tienes que disculparte…ya… ¿Estás mejor?

Kuroko negó pasándose los brazos por los ojos

-C-cada vez que lo recuerdo…n-no puedo evitar…sentirme así…

-…

Kagami tomó la barbilla de Kuroko e hizo que lo mirara, notando que aún se acumulaban varias lágrimas en sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Es normal…no tienes que preocuparte por eso…yo…lo siento…en verdad no sé qué decirte…para que te sientas mejor…

Kuroko sonrió un poco negando levemente. Tomó la mano de Kagami que sujetaba su barbilla.

-Ya has hecho mucho Kagami-kun…―hizo que Kagami bajara su mano, pero no lo soltó― más que lo que cualquier otra persona ha hecho por mí…

Kagami se quedó en silencio, bajó la mirada

-¿Más que Aomine?

Sintió como Kuroko se sorprendía, al momento se reprochó por lo que estaba haciendo y negó sujetando la mano de Kuroko.

-No, olvídalo, no sé por qué dije eso ―alzó la mirada― Sólo- ¡! ¡K-Kuroko!

El chico se mordía los labios y tenía agachada la cabeza, Kagami no podía ver sus ojos pero sí las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y cayendo sobre la cobija. Sus hombros temblaban y pronto comenzaban a saltar levemente mientras los sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

-¡N-no! ¡No, no, no, no! ―se acercó a él y lo abrazó― ¡Lo siento! Yo…Kuroko, lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir mal, perdón. Por favor…por favor no llores…

-N-no…no…p-perdón

Kuroko se separó y se limpió las lágrimas. Kagami se sobresaltó un poco y miró alrededor.

-E-espera

Se levantó y salió del cuarto. Kuroko trató de controlar los sollozos pensando en otras cosas. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo en sus piernas, bajó la mirada y vio a Nigou mirándolo desconcertado. Soltó una leve risita y lo tomó en sus brazos acercándolo a su pecho.

-¿Te desperté?...

Nigou se estiró un poco y pasó su pequeña lengua por la mejilla de Kuroko, que no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Qué?... ―lo acarició― creo que tú y Kagami-kun me consienten mucho…

En ese momento Kagami entró al cuarto otra vez, se acercó rápidamente a Kuroko y le extendió una caja de pañuelos desechables y un vaso de agua.

-T-ten…Si…si necesitas algo sólo dímelo…

Kuroko se quedó mirando las cosas y segundos después soltó leves risas. Dejó a Nigou y tomó la caja y el vaso mirando con una sonrisa a Kagami.

-Gracias…

Kagami negó, sonriendo un poco aliviado al verlo más calmado. Volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras Kuroko tomaba un poco del vaso. Aún sollozaba, pero sólo algunas veces y muy levemente. Después de unos momentos Kuroko le devolvió el vaso vacío, Kagami lo tomó sonriendo.

-¿Quieres más?

Kuroko negó

-Ya está bien Kagami-kun…―bajó la mirada― Ya…es suficiente

Kagami se sorprendió un poco, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche que estaba cerca sin dejar de mirar a Kuroko.

-¿Q-qué?

-…Kagami-kun…Sí has hecho…más que Aomine-kun…y yo…ya no puedo seguir con esto…si Aomine-kun está mejor sin hablarme…entonces está bien…Yo…él me gusta y no quiero seguir…causándole problemas

-K-Kuroko-

-Yo sabía desde el principio…que no tenía oportunidad con él…y-y aún así no sé por qué…m-me aferro como tonto a-¡!

Se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de Kagami en sus mejillas haciendo que alzara la mirada.

-K-Kagam-

-Kuroko-

Kagami dudó, sabía que estaba a punto de firmar su propia condena, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Kuroko... no podía dejar que se rindiera así sin siquiera saber lo que había pasado en realidad… Soltó el rostro de Kuroko bajando sus brazos y agachó la mirada, Kuroko lo veía confundido. Kagami suspiró, alzó la mirada y le limpió suavemente las lágrimas.

-Kuroko… ¿Por qué te gusta Aomine?

Kuroko se sorprendió y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Por qué te gusta?

-… ¿P-por qué? … ― evitó su mirada― N-no sé

-Lo sabes… ¿Qué es lo que veías en casa de Aomine que te recordaba la razón de que lo quisieras?…de que lo quieras

Kuroko bajó la mirada sonrojado.

-B-bueno…en la escuela secundaria siempre estábamos juntos, aunque salíamos con los demás, también salíamos solo los dos… y era muy divertido…los dos…tenemos muchas cosas en común y sabemos qué le puede gustar al otro sin preguntar…muchas veces pensábamos las mismas cosas, incluso solían bromear con eso cuando estaba en Teikō. Además…aunque no lo parezca Aomine-kun es muy amable…son cosas pequeñas que a veces las personas no notan…y me di cuenta que yo notaba muchas de ellas…hubo un momento en el que cuando no estaba con él…creía verlo en muchas partes…sé que suena a obsesión pero…no sé, fue en ese momento en el que noté…que en verdad me gustaba y que quería estar con él…me gustaba…me gusta mucho su sonrisa cuando juega, y cómo siempre que salíamos, y no podía acompañarme a mi casa, él me llamaba preguntando si ya había llegado, cómo cuando me quedaba en su casa o él en la mía podíamos pasar toda la noche hablando, si tenía algún problema siempre acudía a mí primero, le importaba mucho lo que yo pensara de las cosas…muy rara vez teníamos alguna pelea…los dos…éramos inseparables…aún después de que se distanciara y volviera a ser el de antes de cierta forma…hacíamos las mismas cosas y nos divertíamos igual que siempre… yo… nunca había conocido a nadie como él…y no sé…si volveré a conocer a alguien así… ¿?

Alzó la mirada al notar que Kagami se levantaba de la cama y se quedaba parado recargándose en una pared, dándole la espalda.

-¿Kagami-kun?

Kagami cerró los ojos respirando hondo y cubriéndose la boca. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y le dolía el pecho, además su cabeza punzaba y daba vueltas. Sentía como su garganta se cerraba y cómo sus ojos comenzaban a arder anticipando el llanto, sus piernas perdían fuerza y temblaban. Kuroko no había dudado en ninguna de sus palabras…en ninguna. Había tratado de mantener el control pero con cada palabra que Kuroko decía le había sido imposible seguir ahí pretendiendo no sentir nada… Respiró con fuerza tratando de contener todo lo que sucedía en su cuerpo. No podía perder el control ahí.

-¿K-Kagami-kun? ¿Estás bien?

Kagami respiró por otros segundos y después de un rato se forzó a voltear con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estoy bien…lo siento, sólo…me mareé

Kuroko se veía como si hubiera estado a punto de levantarse, se veía muy preocupado.

-¿Es-Estás seguro?

Kagami asintió, se acercó y volvió a sentarse junto a Kuroko. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro, algunos minutos después Kagami puso su mano sobre la de Kuroko y lo miró

-Kuroko… en verdad… ¿estás dispuesto a perderlo así?

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido

-¿Qué?

Kagami apretó la mano de Kuroko para que no notara que estaba temblando

-¿Tú…crees que esa persona que tanto quieres y que conoces tan bien…te haría esto sólo porque sí?

Kuroko lo miró un momento, Kagami se forzó a sonreír.

-¿Crees que cambiaría su número sin decirte sin ninguna razón? ¿Crees que te ignoraría de la nada, que se portaría así sin siquiera hablar contigo primero? Para mí…eso no queda con el Aomine que describiste…

Kuroko lo miró un poco sorprendido, después de unos momentos bajó levemente la mirada claramente pensando en lo que Kagami había dicho. El otro chico sólo lo miró, Kuroko no había respondido nada…pero eso era una clara respuesta para él. Miró hacia otro lado soltando la mano de Kuroko y levantándose.

- Sólo piénsalo Kuroko…Buenas noches

-¿Eh? Ah…sí…

Kagami salió de la habitación, su cabeza aún daba vueltas. Caminó lentamente hacia la sala, de pronto todo sonido a su alrededor se había apagado, se sentía completamente desgastado y sin fuerzas…pero sentía claramente que estaba al borde del llanto. Tomó sus llaves mientras su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, se dirigió a la puerta recargándose en las paredes, para después salir en silencio del apartamento.

.

.::.

* * *

><p>Bueno... así están las cosas x'D Creo que estoy rompiendo a Kagami ;_; pero espero poder arreglar eso pronto... aunque no prometo mucho TT_TT<p>

Díganme que tal les pareció x'D


	7. VII Pensando en ti

Bueno! aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lo dejo rápido porque tengo que salir

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**VII**

**Pensando en ti**

Kuroko abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar una serie de leves ruidos. Se volteó un poco tallándose los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la puerta, pudo ver a Nigou parándose en ella y rascando para que lo dejaran salir. Kuroko se enderezó acostumbrando su vista. Al hacerlo miró alrededor y posó su vista sobre el reloj. Eran las 11:45, aunque parecía que era de madrugada porque no había prácticamente nada de luz que entrara por entre las cortinas. Se quedó un momento callado tratando de oír ruidos fuera de la habitación, pero no escuchaba nada. Normalmente cuando despertaba (en esas semanas solía despertar más tarde de lo normal) escuchaba a Kagami en la sala o en la cocina. Se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación, al hacerlo, de alguna manera sintió un ambiente extraño en el apartamento junto con una temperatura fría que lo hizo cubrirse los brazos instintivamente.

-¿Kagami-kun?

No hubo ninguna respuesta, Kuroko sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al escuchar ese eco de su voz. Caminó hacia la sala mirando alrededor, buscando a aquel chico. Al llegar al sofá notó que las cobijas estaban desarregladas, le pareció extraño. Kagami siempre las doblaba y guardaba cuando despertaba.

-_…_ ―volteó y caminó hacia la cocina― ¿Kagami-kun?

Nada, buscó en los demás cuartos pero no estaba, se sentía un poco extraño pero trató de no alterarse, seguramente había salido por algunas cosas y regresaría pronto. Se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió con las cobijas, dispuesto a esperar a que llegara Kagami, Nigou se sentó junto a él y Kuroko lo acarició con suavidad. No sabía cómo era que Kagami había dejado que Nigou se quedara en su apartamento… más que la presencia de Nigou, era lo que eso representaba lo que lo hacía sentirse mejor. Kagami lo había visto tan deprimido que había tratado de superar su miedo sólo para alegrarlo… lo había hecho por él.

Un leve estremecimiento se apoderó de su pecho por unos segundos, dejó de acariciar a Nigou para después soltar unas risitas nerviosas y negar con la cabeza. Debía dejar de pensar cosas extrañas. Si debía pensar en algo eso era en cómo agradecerle todo a Kagami y qué decirle a Aomine cuando tuviera las fuerzas para hablar con él.

-…_ "Aomine-kun…"_ ― bajó la mirada― _"¿Estará…con Kise-kun en este momento?"_

Apenas unos segundos más tarde soltó una risa forzada. Claro que estaría con él, era sábado y seguramente habían salido. La sonrisa que había forzado comenzó a desvanecerse, agachó la mirada mordiéndose los labios y abrazando sus piernas. Con la conversación del día anterior se había propuesto no pedirle nada más que su amistad a Aomine… pero quería más y no podía evitarlo. Ahora que sabía que salía con Kise era inevitable para él pensar que quería ser él al que abrazara…al que besara y al que tomara en sus brazos… su mente no podía dejar de recordar esa escena que había presenciado en la habitación de Aomine. Durante todos esos años había negado que tuviera esos pensamientos… pero al verlo con Kise de esa manera no podía ocultarlo más. Quería que Aomine lo sujetara de esa forma, que lo tocara a él y sólo a él.

Negó bruscamente tratando de evitar esas imágenes, miró alrededor y buscó el control de la televisión con desesperación, al encontrarlo encendió el aparato y sin preocuparse de la programación subió el volumen tratando de distraerse, pero aquellos ruidos no se iban de su cabeza, no podía dejar de oír a Kise tratando de contener en sus labios el nombre del otro chico mientras éste lo sujetaba de los brazos y se empujaba dentro de él.

Un grito y el sonido de algo rompiéndose lo hicieron regresar a la realidad sobresaltándose. Respiraba con dificultad, acercó sus manos temblorosas a su boca con los ojos muy abiertos… ese grito había salido de su garganta, dirigió su vista hacia al lado de la televisión… hacia aquel objeto roto en el piso y vio en el mismo lugar el control remoto. Al verlo se sobresaltó y miró sus manos, no podía recordar haberlo arrojado pero era más que obvio que él lo había hecho. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, la visión de sus manos temblorosas comenzó a difuminarse. Se cubrió rápidamente la boca con ambas manos, con los ojos muy abiertos y los sollozos escalando su garganta. ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él para que actuara de esa manera sin poder controlarlo o siquiera recordarlo?

Estaba asustado. Creía que con la conversación del día anterior iba a poder calmarse pero ahora… Se levantó con las piernas temblando y trató de llegar lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación. Al entrar se acercó a la cama y buscó entre las cobijas su celular mientras el nudo en su garganta incrementaba y su vista empeoraba. Después de un momento sintió en sus manos el teléfono, se pasó un brazo por los ojos rápidamente y al recuperar un poco su vista marcó el número que sabía de memoria. Lo puso en su oído tratando de calmar su respiración, despreocupándose de una vez por las lágrimas que caían una tras otra sobre sus mejillas. Escuchó un leve ruido por el teléfono y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-¡K-Kagami-k-

-_El número que usted marcó no está disponible o está fuera del área_

Kuroko sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar esa grabación. Negó y colgó. Volvió a marcar el número con su respiración haciéndose más pesada, esta vez, antes de escuchar la grabación pudo oír los ladridos de Nigou. Los ignoró pero después de volver a intentar marcar y escucharlos de nuevo sintió un cosquilleo extraño por su cuerpo. Se levantó sin colgar el teléfono y caminó lentamente hacia la sala, sujetando el celular con fuerza y apretándolo a su oído. Llegó frente al sofá, Nigou ladraba hacia éste y Kuroko podía escuchar una vibración. Se mordió los labios y acercó su mano temblorosa a la cobija y la quitó... Ahí estaba, el celular vibraba y mostraba en la pantalla el nombre de Kuroko.

-Kagami…kun…

De pronto la preocupación comenzó a llenar su mente. Apenas y recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos y al recordarlo sacudió la cabeza. Eso no era lo importante en ese momento, seguía asustado pero le importaba más el hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba Kagami. Él siempre llevaba su celular consigo, haberlo dejado así le parecía muy extraño. Se agachó de rodillas frente al sofá tratando de recordar con todas sus fuerzas algo que le dijera donde estaba Kagami. No sabía por qué tenía esa sensación pero quería ver a Kagami y saber que estaba bien. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? ¿Por qué había dejado su celular? Kagami siempre le avisaba cuando salía, ya sea directamente o con alguna nota, pero no había visto ninguna. No sabía qué hacer, de pronto se sentía perdido y estaba muy preocupado. Después de unos minutos se sobresaltó, tomó su celular y comenzó a buscar en sus contactos, le llamaría a todos sus compañeros y preguntaría por Kagami. Podría parecer exagerado pero la sensación que tenía en el pecho no disminuía, al contrario, era más fuerte conforme el tiempo pasaba. Además no podía dejar de recordar que la noche anterior Kagami se había sentido mal de repente. No importaba cómo, tenía que saber que Kagami estaba bien.

.

. . . . .

.

Las canchas poco a poco quedaban vacías mientras la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse para dar paso a la noche, las personas lo pasaban y lo miraban. Las chicas susurraban, alcanzaba a escuchar que mencionaban algo de ciertas revistas, preguntándose si era él el que aparecía en ellas. Rara vez una de ellas se acercaba, y él tenía que forzar una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se caía a pedazos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo las personas a su alrededor desaparecían, ya llevaba un buen rato viendo a cierto chico que seguía sentado en el piso recargado en una de las rejas de la cancha, con un balón al lado de él. Bajó la mirada, sabía que tenía que ir y decir todo lo que se estaba guardando, porque estaba lastimando a ese otro chico… estaba decidido, lo había pensado bien y no importaba cual fuera la reacción de éste. Se lo diría.

Aomine movió un poco el balón con su mano, tratando de ordenar todos sus pensamientos. Llevaba varias horas ahí sentado, algunos grupos de chicos habían entrado a jugar pero ya todos se habían ido. Había buscado mil lugares en donde pudiera pensar, pero ninguno había funcionado. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero al final siempre tenía una escena muy presente… no podía dejar de recordar la mirada de Kuroko al decirle que él no quería que estuviera con una persona como él…

-… ―suspiró― "_maldición"_

Recargó su cabeza en la reja cerrando los ojos. Aparte de esa escena repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez a lo largo del día, las últimas dos semanas habían sido un completo desastre. Había hecho cosas estúpidas de las que ahora se arrepentía y no sabía cómo arreglar. Suspiró cubriéndose el rostro, mientras más tiempo pasaba menos sabía qué hacer.

-Aominecchi

El chico se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, vio a ese otro chico frente a él sonriéndole levemente. AL verlo sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

-Kise…

-¿Puedo…sentarme?

-…―evitó su mirada― No sé por qué querrías

Kise soltó una pequeña risa y se sentó junto a Aomine doblando sus piernas hacia su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, ninguno volteaba a ver al otro. Kise miraba sus propias manos. No habían estado solos de esa manera hacía ya varios días. Era difícil, ambos trataban de encontrar la manera de comenzar esa conversación que sabían que debían tener. Las cosas que habían pasado toda la semana pasada los involucraba a los dos, aún más de lo que uno de ellos pensaba.

-… Perdón Kise

-… ―volteó a verlo, Aomine seguía mirando hacia abajo― ¿Por qué?

-… Debí decírtelo… que no lo haya hecho sólo lo hace más sospechoso…

Kise regresó su mirada a sus manos. Se había enterado de la confesión de Kuroko por Momoi al día siguiente que había pasado. El día que había sucedido él estaba ahí… él había estado en el cuarto de Aomine mientras Kuroko le confesaba sus sentimientos a Aomine… pero no sabía que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

.

~FLASHBACK~

Aomine abrió la puerta de su habitación, se sobresaltó al ver dentro.

-¡Aominecchi!

Aomine pareció confundirse un poco, pero segundos después entró y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

-Kise… ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

Kise se levantó de la cama mientras Aomine se acercaba.

-Mi sesión de hoy se canceló, así que pensé en venir a verte Aominecchi

Aomine no dijo nada, Kise sólo lo miró, por un momento le pareció verlo ansioso e inquieto. Se acercó un poco más y tomó la mano de Aomine mirándolo un poco preocupado.

-Aominecchi, ¿estás bien?

Aomine salió de su trance y sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-Estoy bien…sólo…espera aquí― lo soltó y fue hacia la puerta― Olvidé algo abajo

-Uh…. ―lo siguió― ¿necesitas ayuda?

Aomine volteó rápidamente y un poco alarmado.

-¡No!

Kise se sobresaltó. Los dos se quedaron callados. Aomine chasqueó la lengua mientras evitaba la mirada del otro chico. Mientras cada segundo pasaba, el ambiente entre ellos era cada vez más pesado, Kise forzó una pequeña risa, tratando de animar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay alguien que no deba ver?

Aomine no dijo nada por unos momentos, Kise se sorprendió sintiendo una leve opresión en el pecho. Después de un rato Aomine negó y se acercó a Kise, tomándolo de la barbilla y depositando un beso sobre sus labios.

-No es nada, sólo espera aquí

Kise asintió un poco dudoso. Aomine lo soltó y salió del cuarto. Kise se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, después de un rato negó bruscamente, sentándose en la cama otra vez. Probablemente Aomine sólo estaba cansado y él estaba exagerando las cosas. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Se acercó a su mochila y sacó su reproductor de música junto con sus audífonos. Aunque Aomine no fuera a tardarse, escuchar un poco de música ayudaría a que se calmara en ese momento. Se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama con los audífonos puestos y suspirando un poco. Después de un rato comenzó a cerrar los ojos, la música en sus oídos lo tranquilizaba poco a poco, mientras las canciones pasaban no se dio cuenta que minutos después Aomine abría bruscamente la puerta. Se sobresaltó al sentir un peso sobre la cama, abrió los ojos rápidamente sorprendiéndose.

-Aomin-¡!

Aomine lo sujetaba de las muñecas y lo besaba impacientemente mientras lo colocaba contra la cama, Kise apretó los ojos y trató de separarlo por la sorpresa. Cuando al fin sus labios se separaron Kise se sorprendió al ver la expresión del rostro de Aomine, parecía desesperado y juraría que sus ojos estaban levemente cristalizados.

-A-Aominecchi… ¿Estás- ¡! ¡E-espera-

De un momento a otro Aomine desabrochaba impacientemente su pantalón, Kise sujetó su muñeca tratando de detenerlo. Sentía que algo no andaba bien.

-¡Aominecchi!

-¡Maldición! ¡Sólo déjame hacerlo!

Kise se sobresaltó, Aomine lo miraba con tal desesperación que no pudo moverse. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero Aomine se veía mal. Trataba de ordenar su mente cuando volvió a sentir a Aomine acercándose a él, dudó un poco al sentir que Aomine comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, pero segundos después apretó los ojos y rodeó el cuello del otro chico con fuerza. Si era lo que Aomine necesitaba en ese momento… entonces estaba bien.

~FIN FLASHBACK~

.

Kise agachó un poco la mirada. Al recordar lo que había pasado ese día no podía evitar sentir como si lo hubieran usado, sabía que esa no era la intención de Aomine, pero lo que había hecho al regresar al cuarto…lo había hecho después de rechazar a Kuroko, y por su expresión era claro que lo había herido mucho hacerlo, pero no entendía… había muchas cosas que no entendía. Alzó un poco su mano y la puso sobre el balón que estaba entre los dos, moviéndolo un poco. Aunque no entendiera… ya había decidido qué hacer.

-No es sospechoso Aominecchi… todos lo sabíamos. Yo lo sabía antes de que aceptaras…salir conmigo.

Aomine negó y volteó a ver al otro chico.

-Eso no lo justifica

-No necesitas justificarlo si así te sientes.

-Kise, no digas eso. Me he portado como un idiota contigo… Kise, nada justifica cómo me porté, no estoy contigo sólo por entretenimiento…

-Yo no dije eso Aominecchi… Sólo… creo que deberías pensar las cosas

-¿Pensar qué?... Hice una tontería y si trato de hacer algo lo empeoraré… sé que él podrá-

-¿Y tú?

Aomine volteó a verlo, Kise lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Vas a poder dejarlo pasar así?... No hagas como si no fuera así. Tú quieres a Kurokocchi y lo sabes… todos lo sabemos… ―bajó la mirada― si… lo rechazaste sólo porque sales conmigo, entonces-

-¡No fue por eso!

Kise volteó a verlo, Aomine sujetaba su cabeza y se veía desesperado.

-¡Mierda! No fue por eso…

-…Entonces ¿por qué?... Tú lo quisiste desde la secundaria…y él…responde a tus sentimientos, por qué no-

-¡Porque no sólo lo quiero a él!

Kise sintió una punzada en su pecho… más que confortarlo, lo que había dicho Aomine sólo le recordaba que él no era el único para Aomine… nunca lo había sido.

-Pero lo quieres… ―volteó un poco― ¿No, Aominecchi?

Aomine no dijo nada, se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Kise notó una extraña expresión en el rostro de Aomine… como si se tranquilizara un poco.

-Sí

Kise sintió cómo su respiración se cortaba. Agachó rápidamente la cabeza un poco sorprendido… el hecho de que Aomine pudiera decirle a la cara que sí quería a Kuroko…

-Kise, escúchame. Lo que hice…no es sólo cuestión de "porque salía contigo"… No estaría contigo si no me gustaras

Kise no alzó la cabeza y negó un poco. Sabía que ninguna palabra que dijera Aomine en ese momento lo confortaría… no después de afirmarle de esa manera que no era a él a quien quería.

-_pero yo lo sabía…_

Lo sabía a la perfección… había sabido desde el principio que Aomine tenía sentimientos por Kuroko… era verdad lo que había dicho, todos sabían que no era simple amistad lo que sentía por él, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho a nadie todos lo sabían… aún así había decidido hablarle de sus propios sentimientos y pedirle una oportunidad. Aomine le había dicho que lo de Kuroko y él jamás podría pasar, fuera porque no supiera de los sentimientos de Kuroko o por otra cosa, pero en ese momento Aomine estaba convencido de que algo entre ellos dos jamás sucedería….pero ahora Kuroko se había confesado y había dado un giro completo a las cosas. Kise lo sabía, una vez que se había enterado de lo que había pasado sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo. Justamente por saber de los sentimientos de ambos había sentido que él simplemente estaba en medio, causándoles problemas cuando era tan obvio que debían estar juntos. Sentía que era su deber quitarse de en medio…no, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-… ¿Entonces si no salieras conmigo estarías en esta misma situación?...

Aomine volteó a verlo, Kise no lo miraba, sólo agachaba la vista.

-Si no saliéramos y ese día no hubiera estado en tu casa, ¿Le habrías dicho lo mismo?

Aomine se quedó callado, no apartó la vista del otro chico, después de un momento negó.

-No, de haber sido así no le habría dicho todo eso…

Kise soltó una risa forzada sin voltear a verlo. Sintiendo como con cada palabra del otro chico todo su cuerpo pesaba cada vez más y la opresión en su pecho lo dejaba sin respiración por un par de segundos.

-Entonces ahí está la respuesta Aominecchi, no-

-Pero no fue así Kise. Estamos saliendo y por eso pude pasar más tiempo contigo y conocerte mucho mejor. Fue por ese tiempo que pasamos junto que lo que sentí por ti se hizo más fuerte, por eso no puedes hablar de un "si no salieras conmigo" porque ese no es el caso, y no es lo que está pasando ahora… ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?

Kise trató de hacer caso omiso a lo que decía Aomine, no se suponía que él dijera todas esas cosas. Estaba decidido a decirle todo a Aomine y que él le dijera esas cosas sólo lo hacía más difícil.

-No tienes que decirme nada. Yo lo sé, tú y Kurokocchi-

-¡Mierda!

-¡!

Aomine lo sujeto de una muñeca y lo acercó a él haciendo que sus rostros quedaran cerca.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Kise, deja de actuar como si no tuviera sentimientos por ti! ¡¿Por qué crees que sólo debería dejarte de lado?! ¡¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?! ¡Si fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡¿Pero tú crees que es lo que debo hacer?! ¡¿En verdad piensas que sólo debería dejarte así como así?!

Kise lo miraba sorprendido, podía ver que Aomine trataba de controlar todo el enojo, la frustración y la confusión que sentía. Se mordió los labios sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, bajó la cabeza conteniendo los sollozos en su garganta.

-Sí…sí, Aominecchi…es lo que deberías hacer…no es justo para nadie…que sigamos juntos mientras pasa todo esto… no es justo para ustedes…

Aomine bajó la mirada y soltó a Kise. Estaba consciente de que el hecho de que no hubiera terminado con él cuando estaba tan confundido respecto a qué sentir y qué hacer… estaba lastimando a todos…

-Perdóname... ―lo rodeó con un brazo atrayéndolo a él― todo esto es mi culpa…

Sintió como Kise negaba mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas. Sabía lo que eso significaba… desde antes de hablar con Aomine sabía que una vez que hablaran esto pasaría… por eso también había decidido contarle todo en este momento, separó sus labios para hablar pero las palabras solo salieron algunos segundos después.

-… Aominecchi… yo…t-tengo algo que decirte…

Aomine volteó a verlo, Kise lo notó y agachó la mirada volviendo a sentir aquél peso aplastándolo e inmovilizándolo sin dejarlo respirar. Tenía miedo, pero debía decírselo a Aomine. No podía ocultarlo después de todo lo que él había dicho…

-Es…yo… ¿Recuerdas… que me llevé tu celular… por error?

-… Sí

.

~FLASHBACK~

-¡Muy bien! ¡Cambio de atuendo!

Kise suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto donde lo habían instalado. Al llegar cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella en silencio.

-… ―bajó la mirada

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Aomine se había portado de una manera muy extraña, su expresión de desesperación cuando le había pedido hacerlo… ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Le había preguntado muchas veces pero sólo había terminado molestándolo. Se había ido de su casa dejándolo en el mismo modo… más tarde había tratado de llamarle.

-…

Se enderezó y camino hacia su maleta. Se sentó al lado y la abrió, dentro pudo ver su celular y junto a él el de Aomine. De alguna manera su celular había terminado dentro de su mochila, al darse cuenta lo llamó a casa y le dijo que se lo llevaría al día siguiente… por el tono de voz de Aomine se dio cuenta de que seguía igual. La llamada había durado apenas 30 segundos, Aomine había colgado cuando Kise trató de preguntar sobre su estado.

Tomó en sus manos el celular de Aomine y lo miró, quería saber qué pasaba, quería que Aomine pudiera contarle cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su mente… no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido pero no podía concentrarse al pensar que Aomine estaba sufriendo de alguna manera.

Salió sobresaltado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó su celular sonando. Lo tomó sin soltar el celular de Aomine, vio en la pantalla el número de la casa de Aomine. Contestó rápidamente.

-¿Aominecchi?

-"_¡Kise! ¡¿Tienes mi teléfono ahora?!"_

-¿Eh? Sí, ¿Por qué?

-_"Escúchame bien, necesito que envíes un mensaje"_

-¿?

Kise se confundió un poco, Aomine sonaba muy apresurado e impaciente.

-Claro que sí, Aominecchi

-"_Tienes que enviarlo en este momento"_

-¡S-sí!

Abrió el celular y entró a los mensajes para escribir uno nuevo

-¿Qué escribo?

-"_Tengo que hablar contigo. Te veo en la cancha mañana a las 4"_

-Mhm… Está listo, ¿Para quién es?

-"_Tetsu"_

Al escuchar ese nombre Kise sintió una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo, parecido a una punzada. Por unos segundos no pudo hablar y contenía la respiración. El ambiente en todo el cuarto parecía haberse hecho más frío.

-"_Kise… ¡Kise! ¡Necesito que lo envíes ahora!"_

Kise se sobresaltó

-¡A-ah! ¡Sí! ¡lo siento, ahora mismo-

Tocaron la puerta del cuarto, sobresaltando a Kise. Segundos después se abrió y una chica se asomó

-Kise-san, lo necesitamos ahora afuera. El fotógrafo sólo tiene 15 minutos-¡Kise-san! ¡¿Aún no se ha cambiado?!

-¡Y-ya voy! ¡Saldré en un minuto! ―al teléfono― ¡P-perdón Aominecchi, te llamaré después!

-"_¡Kise! ¡El mensaje-"_

Kise colgó y se levantó rápidamente, aliviado un poco por esa interrupción. Al comenzar a cambiarse vio el celular y se planteó mandar dicho mensaje una vez terminada la sesión… por supuesto que lo mandaría…

-¡Buen trabajo!

-¡Buen trabajo! ¡Muchas gracias!

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a salir. Kise suspiró, no habían sido 15 minutos, sino una hora completa. Solía ser así, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a eso. Al salir del edificio comenzó a caminar hacia su casa con pasos lentos, trataba de no pensar en lo que debía hacer. Pensaba en otras cosas pero al final se detuvo y se quedó unos minutos en silencio y sin moverse. Comenzó a buscar en su mochila sin poder evitarlo más. Tenía que enviar el mensaje que Aomine le había dicho, aún debería estar guardado así que sólo debería enviárselo a Kuroko.

-…

Miró la pantalla con el mensaje escrito, comenzó a buscar el contacto de Kuroko lentamente. ¿Para qué era el mensaje? ¿Por qué Aomine sonaba tan ansioso? ¿Por qué ese mensaje no podía esperar?

Encontró el contacto de Kuroko, todo lo que debía hacer era presionar enviar, pero una sensación extraña llenaba su pecho, dolía y sentía que le faltaba la respiración. Sacudió la cabeza, no importaba qué, tenía que enviarlo. Aomine contaba con que lo hiciera.

-_Debo hacerlo_-

-¡Ki-chan!

Kise se sobresaltó y volteó, viendo como Momoi se acercaba. Bajó su mano con el celular de Aomine, sonriendo un poco mientras Momoi llegaba frente a él con un rostro preocupado.

~FIN FLASHBACK~

.

El sol seguía ocultándose cada vez más, ambos chicos seguían sentados en el piso de la cancha recargándose en la reja. Aomine suspiró, aunque Kise no se lo había dicho sabía que era por Momoi que se había enterado de lo que había sucedido. No estaba molesto, sólo se sentía culpable por no habérselo dicho él a Kise…

-Satsuki me dijo que había hablado contigo… pero no me dijo de qué

- Momocchi… estaba preocupada por mí…

Aomine recargó su cabeza en la reja, poco a poco se sintió confundido. ¿Por qué Kise le contaba aquello? Después de que contara que estaba en su sesión y que se había encontrado a Momoi, ¿Qué podría haber-

-¡!

De pronto volteó rápidamente a verlo, Kise notó su mirada y se encogió. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Kise… ¿qué pasó con el mensaje?

Kise apretó sus piernas a su pecho con sus manos sujetando con fuerza sus rodillas sin alzar la mirada. Aomine no dejó de verlo, sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho. Kise no había dicho que hubiera enviado el mensaje antes de encontrarse con Momoi… y ella le había contado que Kuroko se le había declarado… el mismo día en el que él estaba en su casa…Pero no podía ser, cuando Kise le había devuelto el celular le había dicho que había enviado el mensaje… ¿Qué era todo esto?...

-Kise…Sí lo enviaste, ¿cierto?

-Aominecchi… ―escuchó su propia voz temblando― yo… me sentía muy mal… no quería creer que ese día-

-Kise ―hizo que lo mirara― Contéstame… ¿Enviaste el mensaje?

El otro chico se mordió los labios con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se soltó de la mano de Aomine negando casi imperceptiblemente. Pero Aomine lo vio claramente y sintió que su respiración se detenía mientras una leve molestia comenzaba a incrementar en su pecho.

-P-perdón… ―alzó la mirada al borde del llanto― ¡perdón Aominecchi! Sólo…estaba asustado, yo sabía que si lo enviaba Kurokocchi iría y ustedes hablarían y-

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me dijiste que lo habías enviado?

-P-porque no quería que te enfadaras conmigo… ―agachó la mirada con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos― ¡Creí que sería más fácil! ¡P-pensé que si ya lo habías rechazado… yo-

-¡¿Y eso qué?!

Kise se sobresaltó sin alzar la mirada.

- ¡¿Por qué harías algo así?! ¡No iría a pedirle a Kuroko que saliera conmigo! ¡No sin-

Kise forzó una leve sonrisa y miró a Aomine sin importarle las lágrimas que se acumulaban cada vez más en sus ojos.

-¿No sin terminar conmigo primero?

Aomine no dijo nada, Kise sujetó con fuerza sus rodillas.

-Ne… Aominecchi… Al preguntarme qué habría pasado si hubiera enviado el mensaje… no tardé en saberlo… y tú también lo sabes… si ese día tu hubieras hablado con Kurokocchi… ustedes se habrían convertido en pareja.

Apenas dijo eso el ambiente entre ellos cambió y Kise lo notó… fue lo único que necesitó para saber que Aomine también pensaba eso.

-¿Estás tan seguro?

Kise se sorprendió un poco y alzó la mirada. Aomine lo miraba con seriedad.

-No puedo mentirte Kise… yo… sí lo pensé… pero, ¿qué hay de lo que piensa Tetsu?

-¿Q-qué?

-Kise… Tetsu no me contactó después de eso así que… creo que quiere dejar las cosas así… y él no habría aceptado salir conmigo si aún… estuviera contigo.

Kise no dijo nada, Aomine también se quedó callado por un momento. Se sentía muy por hacerle todo eso a Kise…

-Es mi culpa Aominecchi

Aomine volteó confundido, vio que los hombros de Kise temblaban, ninguno dijo nada por uno segundos, pero no pasó mucho ante de que viera que Kise sacaba lentamente del bolsillo de su chamarra un pequeño sobre y se lo dio a Aomine, que lo tomó en silencio.

-¿Qué es esto?

Apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Kise momentos después. Temblaba y parecía que estaba a nada de romper en llanto.

-Después… de despedirme de Momocchi… yo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si estaba enojado o triste… p-pero antes de darme cuenta… estaba frente a un centro de servicio…

-… ¿Qué?

Kise no dijo nada más… pero fue justamente eso lo que hizo que una inquietud comenzara a llenar todo su cuerpo… Ese silencio lo decía todo, no enviar el mensaje no era toda la historia… pero no podía reaccionar de alguna forma sin saber qué es lo que había sucedido. Tenía que aclarar las cosas primero.

-Kise… ¿Qué hiciste?

Después de unos segundos pudo escuchar el susurro de Kise… lo dijo muy bajo, casi inaudiblemente… pero lo entendió. Abrió mucho lo ojos al escucharlo, se sobresaltó y miró el sobre que le había dado, lo abrió y al voltearlo un chip de celular cayó en su palma. Sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho. Al ver que no diría nada Kise agachó más la cabeza y apretó con fuerza sus rodillas.

"_Hice que cambiaran tu número"_

Aomine no hizo nada, no podía dejar de ver ese chip en su mano, con aquella frase de Kise en su cabeza repitiéndose una y otra vez. No podía creerlo. Parecía una broma. Simplemente lo que había dicho Kise parecía una mentira. ¿Ir a tal extremo de cambiar su número? Segundos después soltó una leve risa, sintiendo una especie de alivio.

-Imposible, he recibido llamadas y mensajes en mi teléfono, si lo hubieras cambiado no recibiría nada…

-Aominecchi… perdón…

Aomine volvió a ver a Kise, que no se movía en lo absoluto.

¿Era verdad? Kise habría tenido que enviar un mensaje a todos los contactos diciéndoles que había cambiado de número… ¿Había hecho todo eso… para que no hablara con Kuroko?

Después de unos momentos se cubrió la cara. Ninguno dijo nada, Kise no alzaba la cabeza y sujetaba con fuerza sus rodillas conteniendo la respiración. Sabía que había hecho mal, pero no había sido sino hasta días después, al ver el estado de Aomine, que se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho. Se había planteado no decírselo nunca, pero verlo tan deprimido y resignado lo hizo ver que había arruinado las cosas. Amaba al chico de Tōō y no quería que estuviera con él si no era lo que en verdad quería.

El golpe de Aomine a la reja detrás de él lo sobresaltó, pero se contuvo de alzar la mirada y sólo se encogió más. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que hiciera Aomine. De todas formas sabía que ese era el final.

-¿Quieres decir que Tetsu cree que no he tratado de contactarlo… y que cambié mi número de teléfono?

Kise asintió forzosamente, por más que quería disculparse y pedirle a Aomine que no lo dejara se contuvo. Lo importante en ese momento era que Aomine tuviera una oportunidad de reconciliarse con Kuroko… porque ambos querían esa oportunidad.

Aomine no quitó su mano de su rostro, comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más enfadado por el hecho de que Kise no dijera otra palabra acerca de lo que había hecho. Como si decírselo mejorara las cosas. Se había sentido muy mal por haber puesto a Kise en esa situación, pero ahora no podía creer que hubiera hecho tal cosa.

-Tienes que hablar con Kurokocchi…

Aomine no pudo controlarse al escuchar eso. ¿Así de fácil veía las cosas Kise? ¿Con sólo decírselo creía que era suficiente? Volteó bruscamente la mirada mientras se levantaba.

-¡Es claro que lo haré! ¡Gracias a lo que hiciste las cosas están así! ¡¿Por qué rayos creíste que era buena idea?! ¡¿Por qué si sabías lo importante que era hiciste eso?! Cómo…¡¿Cómo quieres que vuelva a confiar en ti después de esto?!

El chico no dijo nada, Aomine sólo se enfadó más, sujetó a Kise de la chamarra y lo alzó. Kise se sobresaltó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Respóndeme! ¡Sé que también te lastimé pero esto es ir demasiado lejos! ¡No es sólo por mí! ¡Lastimaste a Tetsu! ¡Si ibas a vengarte de alguna manera debiste hacerlo contra mí! ¡No contra Tetsu!

-¡N-no quería vengarme! ¡Yo-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Por haberte ocultado lo que pasó ese día! ¡Por más que no lo veas así es obvio que lo hiciste por eso!

Pareció que Kise iba a decir algo, pero inmediatamente apretó los labios y agachó la mirada bruscamente. Aomine no pudo soportarlo más, soltó a Kise y le dio la espalda.

-¡Maldición! Sólo… sólo mantente alejado de esto.

Estaba muy enfadado y quería gritarle mil cosas al otro chico… pero ahora sólo quería ir con Kuroko, necesitaba aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas… Kise escuchó los pasos apresurados de Aomine alejándose. Alzó la mirada rápidamente.

-¡A-Aominecchi!

Aomine volteó bruscamente y Kise vio esa expresión que había tratado de evitar. Bajó levemente la mirada sintiendo las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos. Aomine jamás lo perdonaría…

-Kurokocchi… se está quedando con Kagamicchi

Ninguno dijo nada. Kise sabía que Aomine no sabía nada de la situación de Kuroko, pero él, gracias a Momoi conocía un poco… jamás iba a poder enmendar lo que había hecho… Desde el inicio sabía que no había otra opción si decidía contarle a Aomine lo que había hecho… Pero era lo correcto, se arrepentía completamente de sus acciones, y no sabía cómo era que lo había hecho… sólo sabía que quería a Aomine y que la idea de perderlo había sido insoportable… pero también sabía que eso no justificaba lo que había hecho… por eso estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos…

No pasó mucho antes de que volviera a oír los pasos de Aomine alejándose, sin decir una palabra. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos encogiéndose más, dejando que los sollozos comenzaran a salir de su garganta. Sabía que iba doler… pero no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo. Había sido muy feliz cuando Aomine había aceptado salir con él. Los días junto a él lo hacían sentir completo y había terminado más enamorado de ese chico al poder pasar los días a su lado… Ahora todo eso desaparecería, no es como si sintiera que no se lo merecía, las cosas que había hecho eran imperdonables… pero una pequeña parte de él había tenido la esperanza de que Aomine le sonriera y lo abrazara diciéndole que no importaba porque lo quería a él… Esa misma parte que ahora no lo dejaba irse… porque quería creer que Aomine regresaría.

.

. . . . .

.

-G-gracias

Kuroko colgó y bajó la mirada, vio la hora en su celular. 7:55 y no había tenido noticias de Kagami. No pudo evitar sollozar limpiándose una vez más las lágrimas. No podía quedarse ahí. Se levantó decidido, tomó el celular de Kagami y fue hacia el lugar donde Kagami le había dicho que tenía unas llaves extra. Buscó un pedazo de papel y una pluma, dejaría una nota por si Kagami regresaba antes que él. Escribió rápidamente y salió corriendo del apartamento, dejando que Nigou saliera con él. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, preguntaría en las tiendas de alrededor, iría al Maji Burger y a las canchas. Al salir no tardó en notar las miradas de la gente a su alrededor, seguramente lo veían muy desesperado y las lágrimas en sus ojos no ayudaban, pero era lo que menos le importaba.

.

Aomine corrió hacia el apartamento de Kagami, por lo que había dicho Kise debería estar ahí. Tenía que aclarar las cosas, no podía creer que Kise hubiera hecho eso, seguramente Kuroko se sentía muy mal. No quería que esto se quedara así. De todas las personas Kuroko era a la que menos quería lastimar y seguramente ahora era el más herido de los dos. Jamás hubiera creído que Kuroko le confesaría que tenía sentimientos por él. Se había hecho a la idea de que jamás sucedería y ahora había pasado… era verdad lo que le había dicho a Kise, por supuesto que también tenía sentimientos por él, pero también lo enfadaba mucho que se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos de tal manera. Ya hablaría con él pero no podía dejar que Kuroko siguiera creyendo que había actuado de tal forma… Debía decirle la verdad, TODA la verdad.

.

No corrió por mucho tiempo antes de escuchar a Nigou ladrando, se detuvo bruscamente y volteó. Vio que ladraba al otro lado de la acera, fue alzando la mirada reconociendo ese lugar…era el parque en donde había esperado a Kagami el día que le había confesado a Aomine lo que sentía…

-¡!

.

-¡!

Aomine se detuvo, reconociendo a ese chico que corría por la calle. Aún a lo lejos podía ver que estaba llorando, estuvo a punto de correr hacia él cuando notó que él también se detenía. Se fue acercando sintiendo su corazón latir de manera desesperada.

-¡TETS-

-¡KAGAMI-KUN!

- ¡!

.

.::.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí está! :DDD Espero que les haya gustado xDD siento dejarlo así pero ...así es la vida XDDDD Díganme que les pareció :O<p> 


	8. VIII Recuerdos, heridas y errores

Al fin, después de un mes de no poder actualizar x'DDD Lo siento D: La escuela me ah tenido ocupada y me succionó la capacidad de escribir T.T Y siento mucho no haber ocntestado los últimos reviews D: los leí pero coo FF no me dice a cuales ya les contesté y a cuales no ya no supe si ya había contestado o qué onda T.T Pero en verdad me ha gustado mucho leer los reviews! Hubo tantas reacciones a lo que pasó ewe! Muchísimas gracias por comentar 8DDD

Y bueno, los dejo leer en paz xD Espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**VIII**

**Recuerdos, heridas y errores**

Aomine se detuvo, reconociendo a ese chico que corría hacia él. Aún a lo lejos podía ver que estaba llorando, estuvo a punto de correr hacia él cuando notó que él se detenía. Se fue acercando sintiendo su corazón latir de manera desesperada.

-¡TETS-

-¡KAGAMI-KUN!

-¡!

Aomine se detuvo bruscamente, vio a Kuroko mirar hacia la otra acera, siguió su mirada hasta aquel parque y pudo ver al 10 de Seirin sentado en uno de los columpios. Las bocinas de los autos lo hicieron regresar rápidamente su vista, viendo como Kuroko cruzaba la calle esquivando los autos, que se detenían bruscamente, para poder llegar a la otra acera. Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado… Dio un paso hacia adelante para cruzar la calle, pero la bocina de un auto lo hizo hacerse bruscamente hacia atrás, un segundo después los autos pasaron rápidamente frente a él.

Se sobresaltó un poco ante lo sucedido… había querido cruzar… justo como Kuroko, pero el ruido del auto lo había hecho detenerse… Kuroko no había dudado ni un segundo en tratar de cruzar esa calle…

Agachó la mirada confundido, dudó un poco… pero al final dio la vuelta alejándose lentamente del lugar, obligándose a no mirar atrás.

.

Kuroko llegó al otro lado de la acera, justo en frente del parque se detuvo para recuperar la respiración.

-K-Kagami…kun

El otro chico no pareció sobresaltarse, simplemente alzó el rostro lentamente y lo miró confundido.

-… ¿Kuroko?

Al escuchar su nombre Kuroko sintió un gran alivio, se limpió las lágrimas sin poder evitar sonreír, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver bien el rostro de Kagami.

-¡K-Kagami-kun!

Se acercó rápidamente a él y puso su mano sobre su mejilla, que claramente había recibido un golpe. Kagami hizo una expresión de dolor cuando la mano de Kuroko lo tocó. Kuroko alejó rápidamente su mano notando que además de ese golpe Kagami tenía una herida en la frente y varios moretones en el rostro y en los brazos.

-¿Q-qué pasó?

Kagami aún lo miraba confundido, al verlo a los ojos Kuroko sintió un vuelco dentro de su pecho… Era más que claro que Kagami había estado llorando… Mientras él estaba en el apartamento Kagami había estado llorando, sintió un leve nudo en la garganta.

-Kagami-kun… ¿llevas mucho tiempo… aquí?

Kagami negó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Kuroko se mordió los labios, aún si no hubiera estado en ese parque hace mucho no podía dejar de reprocharse que debía haber salido antes.

Apartó la mirada y buscó dentro de las bolsas de su chamarra y de su pantalón algún papel o un pañuelo pero no encontró nada. Después de volver a buscar por segunda vez regresó su vista al otro chico, que aún lo miraba con cierta extrañeza. Kuroko tampoco apartó la mirada, sin pensarlo más sujetó la manga de su chamarra con su misma mano y alzó lentamente su brazo para presionar con suavidad un par de veces la herida que tenía Kagami en la frente, se mordió los labios con fuerza tratando de desaparecer el nudo que sentía en su garganta y las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?...

El chico más bajo se sobresaltó y soltó a Kagami agachando la cabeza mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-N-no estoy llorando ―alzó la mirada con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo un poco― Estoy bien

Después de unos segundos abrió sorprendido los ojos al sentir la mano de Kagami sobre su mejilla, al verlo a los ojos todo pensamiento en su cabeza desapareció. Había algo raro en los ojos de Kagami… no sabía qué era pero no podía apartar la vista. Sintió como el chico limpiaba una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos sin soltar su mejilla.

-No llores…

En ese momento Kuroko pudo ver que los ojos de Kagami comenzaban a cristalizarse, tomó la mano de Kagami que estaba sobre su mejilla y la apretó mordiéndose el labio inferior, asintiendo levemente. No sabía por qué Kagami estaba en ese estado… no sabía por qué había estado llorando… pero no había estado ahí con él y le dolía. Tanto que había hecho Kagami por él y cuando él se sentía mal no había podido hacer nada… pero no podía llorar si Kagami se sentía mal. Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que-

-¡!

Kuroko abrió mucho los ojos pero no se movió, Kagami había acercado su rostro y había posado con suavidad sus labios sobre los de él. Sólo fue un segundo, un pequeño roce, para después dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de Kuroko, soltando su mejilla, pero la sensación permaneció. La calidez que sentía no se fue cuando Kagami separó sus labios, se quedó ahí dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

.

...

.

_2:34 am_

Kagami apretó los ojos y los abrió un poco. Pasados unos segundos reconoció el techo de su habitación. Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, poco a poco sintió que todo su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza punzaba. Trató de levantarse lentamente tratando de recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Al tratar de enderezarse no pudo mover su brazo, volteó extrañado y se sorprendió. Kuroko estaba agachado junto a la cama, completamente dormido mientras recostaba su cabeza en el brazo de Kagami. No tardó en notar que también sujetaba su mano, Kagami parpadeó confundido. Volvió a recostarse lentamente para no despertar a Kuroko y se quedó mirándolo. Si miraba más de cerca podía ver recorridos de lágrimas en las mejillas de Kuroko. Suspiró levemente y con su otra mano acarició con suavidad el cabello del chico. No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación pero de momento estaba bien… No quería recordar días pasados, no quería recordar nada. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Kuroko, aún sentía una pesadez sobre todo su cuerpo y apenas podía moverse.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que se oyera nada. No tuvo que tratar mucho para enfocar su mente en la calidez que sentía a través del cuerpo de Kuroko. Su mano sujetando la suya le traía una sensación de calma, como si no tuviera que preocuparse de nada más. Como si lo único que tuviera que hacer fuera estar junto a él.

-¿Kagami… kun?

El chico abrió los ojos y vio a Kuroko despertando y mirándolo, después de unos segundos lo miró sobresaltarse e inmediatamente soltar su mano para pasar sus brazos alrededor de él abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

-¡Despertaste! ¡Qué alivio!

Antes de poder sorprenderse Kagami sintió una punzada en su estómago y el dolor en sus brazos e hizo una expresión de dolor.

-K-Kuroko-

-¡!

Kuroko se separó rápidamente mirando con preocupación y un poco de culpa al otro chico.

-¡P-perdón Kagami-kun! ¡¿E-Estás bien?! ¡¿Aún te duele?! ¡Ah! ¡Iré por agua!

Trató de levantarse pero no pudo, volteó para ver a Kagami sujetando su mano y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Kagami-kun?...

Kagami negó cerrando los ojos, se veía cansado pero Kuroko sintió que apretaba su mano y vio como soltaba una muy leve risa.

-No quiero nada…

Kuroko volvió a agacharse sujetando la mano de Kagami viéndolo preocupado.

-¿Estás… seguro?

Lo vio asentir levemente, así que volvió a sentarse en el piso sin soltar a Kagami, se sentía muy aliviado al ver que había despertado. No había podido irse de la habitación porque estaba muy preocupado aunque el médico le había dicho que estaba bien, pero él simplemente no había podido salir de ahí, incluso Nigou se había quedado en la habitación, a los pies de la cama. No iba a volver a dejarlo sólo. Un leve ruido de molestia salió de los labios de Kagami, sorprendiendo a Kuroko y haciéndolo dirigir su mirada hacia él.

-¿T-te duele al-¡!

De pronto sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Kagami y se sobresaltó bajando la mirada mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. No sabía cómo era que al recordarlo la calidez en sus labios regresaba. Había tratado de pensar en por qué Kagami lo había besado pero no había encontrado una respuesta que fuera válida para él… aunque ni siquiera sabía si podía considerar aquello como un beso.

-¿Qué pasó?

Kuroko se sorprendió y alzó la mirada. Kagami aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Q-qué?... Yo… no sé

-¿Cómo me encontraste?... ¿Dónde?

Kuroko lo miró extrañado, Kagami abrió los ojos y volteó a verlo.

-¿Yo regresé aquí?...

Kuroko negó levemente

-No regresaste… estaba preocupado y salí a buscarte… Kagami-kun… ¿No recuerdas… haber estado en el parque?

Kagami lo pensó un poco cerrando los ojos, algunos segundos después negó y volvió a mirar a Kuroko.

-¿Me encontraste ahí?...

Kuroko no hizo nada, estaba un poco sorprendido, forzó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

-¿En verdad… no recuerdas nada?... Tú… me reconociste cuando llegué contigo…y… hablamos un poco…

-No…

Kuroko bajó un poco la mirada sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que sentía en ese momento… una parte de él pensaba que entonces no debía preocuparse por lo que había pasado en el parque… que era mejor así. Pero también había una pequeña parte de él que quería saber más acerca de lo que había pasado.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, era mejor si se olvidaba de eso de una vez. Había pensado de más en eso y seguramente Kagami ni siquiera había planeado hacerlo y había sido un accidente… Después de todo Kagami no lo recordaba y no servía de nada preguntarle. Volteó a ver al otro chico.

-Te desmayaste Kagami-kun… no hablaste mucho antes de eso. El guardia del apartamento que había terminado su turno nos vió y me ayudó a traerte aquí. Llamé a un doctor y curó tus heridas, me dijo que te habías desmayado por el cansancio y que sólo necesitabas descansar. Las heridas no son graves entonces no es necesario llevarte al hospital.

Kagami trató de recordar aquello, aún había muchas cosas que sólo eran imágenes borrosas en su mente pero el último recuerdo fijo que tenía era haber estado tirado en el piso después de haberse peleado con ese grupo de chicos. Después de todo lo que había pasado quería desahogarse, y no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de sacarlo a golpes… pero no parecía haber sido de gran ayuda… En ese momento se dio cuenta de que recordaba haberse peleado... pero no sabía cómo había iniciado esa pelea... Su cabeza dolía así que sólo suspiró resignado, al parecer no había sucedido nada relevante después de eso, y aunque tenía una especie de sensación que le oprimía el pecho decidió dejarlo así. Trató de levantarse lentamente sorprendiendo a Kuroko, que se levantó y lo detuvo.

-¿Q-qué haces? ¡Tienes que descansar!

-Lo haré… iré al sofá, es tarde y tú también tienes que dormir Kuroko

Kuroko lo miró muy confundido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?... Tú vas a quedarte aquí, yo puedo dormir en el sofá Kagami-kun…

Kagami negó logrando sentarse, se recargó en la cabecera después de esforzarse en hacerlo.

-Estoy bien Kuroko, no tienes que preocuparte…

-Pero-

-Está bien― se levantó― Te veré en la mañana

-¿En la mañana? ¡Debes dormir lo más que puedas!

-El médico te dijo que no era nada grave, ¿cierto? Por la mañana estaré mejor… ―le revolvió un poco el cabello― Gracias por todo

Quitó suavemente su mano y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero sintió como Kuroko lo sujetaba del brazo con fuerza, volteó un poco.

-Kur-¡!

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Kuroko lo jaló con mucha fuerza hacia atrás haciendo que tropezara un poco y cayera sentado sobre la cama con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Kuroko estaba parado frente a él con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, apretando sus puños. Parecía un poco molesto. Kagami parpadeó confundido, pues definitivamente no se esperaba aquello.

-Kagami-kun, estás muy equivocado si crees que te voy a dejar hacer esto. Que no sea grave no significa que no tengas que descansar y dormir en el sofá no va a ayudarte. Estuve muy preocupado todo este tiempo y no voy a dejar que ahora que puedo cuidarte te hagas el fuerte cuando es tan claro que estás cansado y que necesitas descansar de la mejor manera posible. No me importa qué digas, si es necesario te sedaré, puedo hacerlo. Así que vas a quedarte aquí y punto. ¿Entendiste?

-S-sí…

-Bien, iré a traerte un poco de agua. Tú quédate aquí.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta. Kagami aún estaba muy sorprendido y se quedó sentado sin hacer nada. Por todo lo que había pasado no recordaba que Kuroko podía ser así de directo... además de esa forma. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o no pero al menos parecía que comenzaba a ser el de antes.

-_El de antes..._

El Kuroko de antes... antes de Aomine... antes de toda esta situación... antes de darse cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por Kuroko más fuertes de lo que pensaba...

Suspiró mientras se recostaba lentamente en la cama cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo. En verdad no quería pensar en nada, no quería tener que escuchar más cosas... pero parecía ser imposible no pensar en lo que había sucedido con el otro chico. No dejaba de recrear en su cabeza lo que había pasado y lo que ese chico le había dicho. Por supuesto que él lo sabía desde antes de que lo dijera pero la manera en la que lo había dicho y las palabras que había usado habían sido demasiado. Además no era sólo lo que había pasado con Kuroko, algo en su mente le decía que debía recordar lo que había pasado las últimas horas pero por alguna razón no podía recordarlo… tenía la sensación de que no era algo bueno.

Con todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza… simplemente no quería aceptarlo, pero comenzaba a perder las fuerzas y su situación no le garantizaba que pudiera seguir fingiendo con Kuroko tan cerca… Era extraño, la calidez de Kuroko lo tranquilizaba pero el hecho de verlo frente a él, hablarle… no hacía más que recordarle todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que Kuroko le había dicho… y le recordaba que por más que intentara acercarse a él, no era la persona que tendría su amor al final…

-_Maldición... _-se cubrió el rostro- _ya basta..._

En verdad una parte de él… comenzaba a querer separarse lo más que pudiera de ese chico.

.

En la cocina sólo se escuchaba el vaso llenándose con agua. Kuroko estaba parado frente al grifo sosteniendo el vaso. Una vez que se llenó, dejó el vaso a un lado y cerró la llave. Por unos segundos se quedó sin hacer nada, pero no tardó mucho en sentir su rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza. Se agachó cubriéndose el rostro sin saber cómo era que había cambiado tan rápido de actitud y pasar de estar al borde del llanto a de repente andarle dando órdenes a Kagami amenazando con sedarlo.

-… _¡¿Sedarlo?!_

No tenía idea de donde había salido esa idea. Por supuesto que había hecho todo eso porque estaba preocupado pero al recordar el rostro de Kagami no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por cómo había actuado. Suspiró un poco tratando de calmarse, quería que Kagami le contara lo que había sucedido pero no quería que sintiera que lo obligaba… él no lo había hecho, él había esperado hasta que él estuviera dispuesto a hablarlo.

Se levantó mirando el piso, sin poder quitarse esa sensación de que al sólo pensar en su propia situación no había visto que Kagami también estaba sufriendo. Kagami lo había ayudado a él aún cuando seguramente llevaba tiempo sintiéndose mal por su propia situación. Todavía no sabía por qué estaba así pero no podía imaginarse qué tan difícil era para que lo hiciera llorar de esa manera. Y no sabía qué había pasado para que terminara lastimado de esa forma. Quería saber todo eso pero no lo presionaría para que se lo dijera. Sólo le haría saber que estaba ahí y que podía decirle cualquier cosa, que él estaría ahí para apoyarlo sin importar qué fuera lo que hubiera pasado. No podía no decirle que le importaba lo que pasara porque para él Kagami era una persona muy importante que-

Se sorprendió un poco y en ese instante sintió una calidez originándose en su pecho. Agachó un poco la cabeza cubriéndose ligeramente la boca.

-_ Qué…_

Desde el inicio Kagami le había dicho todo eso, y si no era con palabras era con acciones… Esas palabras y acciones que él había sentido que había dicho y hecho por compromiso… por el simple hecho de ser amigos… pero ahora entendía.

Bajó su mano hacia su pecho y apretó su playera. Si Kagami le dijera que no debía decirle eso por obligación se sentiría un poco triste de que no le creyera… y él no hace mucho le había dicho que no tenía que hacer eso si no quería. En verdad pensaba que sólo molestaba a Kagami pero ahora pensaba otra cosa… quizás todo ese tiempo Kagami no había estado con él porque "debía"… quizás lo había hecho porque quería hacerlo… y él no había dejado de darle a entender que no le creía.

Al pensar eso se sobresaltó y lo asaltó una duda. Kagami había salido después de que él le dijera todo eso, que no debía estar con él si no quería, que podía decirle cuando se hartara y seguramente más cosas que no podía recordar en ese momento pero que de alguna manera habían podido herir a Kagami… Ese día… ¿Había salido por su culpa? ¿Kagami estaba así por las cosas que había dicho?

Al preguntarse eso un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo su respiración se detuvo. Sin esperar más corrió apresuradamente hacia la habitación y abrió rápidamente la puerta.

-¡Kagam-¡!

Se detuvo bruscamente sin decir una palabra más. Al entrar, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y no podía sacar esas preguntas de su cabeza pero al ver dentro esas sensaciones disminuyeron.

-Kagami-kun…

Kagami estaba acostado en la cama, por encima de las cobijas y estaba completamente dormido. Aún cuando sentía la presión de las dudas que tenía no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado. Sonrió y se acercó al armario de la habitación, sacando algunas cobijas. Las colocó suavemente encima del chico, cubriéndolo hasta los hombros. Le preguntaría al día siguiente, no podría soportar no saber si él era la causa del sufrimiento de Kagami, y si era así…

-… ―bajó un poco la mirada― _¿qué voy a hacer si es mi culpa? Después de todo lo que Kagami-kun… ha hecho por mi…_

No había pensado en eso… si Kagami le decía que se había sentido mal por lo que había dicho, ¿qué iba a hacer después de eso? No podía sólo pedirle perdón, no era algo que pudiera arreglar así. Además tendría que poner mucha atención porque, si sí fuera su culpa, Kagami no se lo diría tan fácilmente…

-…

Hacía un momento en verdad quería saber si era su culpa… pero ahora tenía miedo.

Una vibración lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, sacándolo completamente de sus pensamientos. Metió rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra y sacó el celular que vibraba. Se sorprendió al ver que era de Kagami y que en la pantalla podía leer el nombre "Tatsuya".

-_Tatsuya… ¿Himuro-san?_

Se confundió un poco, era un mensaje pero era bastante tarde como para que cualquier persona le enviara un mensaje. No sabía qué hacer, si lo había mandado a esa hora quizás fuera importante… pero revisar los mensajes de Kagami…

El celular volvió a vibrar en su mano, señalando que había recibido otro mensaje, también de Himuro. Al pensarlo un poco la idea de despertar a Kagami pasó por su mente, pero no se iba a arriesgar a despertarlo ahora que finalmente había dormido para que después volviera a querer irse del cuarto.

En verdad no quería que Kagami creyera que era un entrometido… pero le preocupaba que pudiera ser algo importante. Al final presionó una tecla abriendo el mensaje, se disculparía con Kagami pero quería saber si era importante antes de decidirse a despertarlo o no.

-_¿?_

"_Me alegra que hayamos podido hablar. Si hay algo que necesites no dudes en decírmelo"_

-_¿Kagami-kun… y Himuro-san hablaron?_

Estaba confundido, abrió el siguiente mensaje.

"_Dijiste que olvidaste tu celular en el apartamento. Déjame saber cuando hayas regresado. Espero no te moleste que mañana vuelva a contactarte. Aún hay cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo. Gracias por lo de hoy Taiga."_

Kuroko se quedó callado mirando el teléfono por un rato. Releyó el mensaje varias veces. ¿Lo de hoy? ¿Kagami y Himuro se habían visto? No le parecía extraño que se hubieran visto, lo que le extrañaba era que al parecer se habían visto en la madrugada… ¿Había sido tan urgente?

Se espantó un poco cuando Kagami se movió en la cama suspirando. Después de asegurarse que seguía dormido miró otra vez el celular, si Kagami no contestaba Himuro se preocuparía. Sin pensarlo mucho escribió _"Estoy en el apartamento"_ y lo envió. Le diría al día siguiente a Kagami que lo había hecho, aunque no entendía muy bien a lo que se referían los mensajes no creía que fuera urgente que Kagami los viera, así que no le parecía malo que le contestara a Himuro para que él tampoco se preocupara.

Bajó el celular suspirando y volviendo a mirar a Kagami. Además de las dudas de antes, ahora tenía otras más. No sabía a qué hora había salido Kagami, pero había pasado mucho tiempo afuera. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho en todo ese tiempo? Aunque hubiera visto a Himuro, era demasiado tiempo como para que sólo hubiera hecho eso, y no podía olvidar las heridas que Kagami tenía en su cuerpo. Por los mensajes de Himuro algo más había pasado después de que hablara con él.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, no quería pensar de más o malinterpretar cosas así que no trataría de encontrar una respuesta hasta que Kagami le contara por su propia cuenta lo que había pasado. Podía o no ser a causa de él, y podía tener algo que ver con Himuro, pero si seguía pensando cosas por su cuenta no iba a servir de nada. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Kagami despertara. Era tarde y sería mejor que el también fuera a dormir.

-… ―miró a Kagami

No quitó la vista de su compañero por un buen rato. Dejando un poco de lado todo lo que había estado pensando se preguntó si Kagami necesitaría más cobijas, no quería que además de estar herido terminara pescando un resfriado, después comenzó a calcular la hora en la que debería tomar las próximas medicinas, para eso sí debería despertarlo… ¿Debería? El médico había dicho que no era grave… pero no sabía si podía dejar que se pasara el tiempo sin despertarlo. Quizás sólo debería revisar que Kagami se encontrara bien, si veía que estaba mal lo despertaría y le daría las medicinas.

Después de unos minutos sin hacer nada más que pensar en cosas que podría hacer por Kagami, detuvo sus pensamientos un segundo.

-… ―se cubrió un poco la boca con su muñeca

No quería irse. Claro que estaba preocupado por esas cosas... pero no era necesario que él estuviera en el cuarto para preguntarse eso. En verdad no quería salir del cuarto, tal vez fuera porque sentiría que volvería a dejar solo a Kagami… pero no podía quedarse ahí toda la madrugada. Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a caminar hacia la puerta mirando de reojo a Kagami, para después quedarse unos segundos en la puerta y luego salir cerrando lentamente.

Se quedó sosteniendo la perilla unos segundos, se sobresaltó un poco al sentir algo en su pierna, bajó la mirada y vio a Nigou junto a él parado en dos patas. Soltó una leve risita y después de meter el celular a su chamarra otra vez se agachó y tomó a Nigou en sus brazos.

-Hoy dormiremos en el sofá. No hay que molestar a Kagami-kun, ¿está bien?

Caminó hacia la sala con Nigou en los brazos, volviendo a pensar en el estado de Kagami sin poder evitarlo. Se sentó en el sofá y lentamente tomó las cobijas y se cubrió con ellas mientras se recostaba. Al recargar su cabeza sobre la almohada pudo percibir tenuemente el aroma de su compañero. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza boca abajo, acomodándose de lado mientras rodeaba suavemente la almohada aspirando el olor. De repente sentía todo el peso de su cuerpo irse mientras lo invadía el sueño a cada segundo. El primer día había pasado lo mismo, al estar en la cama de Kagami su aroma lo había tranquilizado de cierta forma. Después de unos segundos suspiró, días después no había podido dormir bien, al menos no hasta que el otro chico entraba a la habitación y se quedaba junto a él, pero algo había en el aroma de Kagami que causaba una extraña tranquilidad en su cuerpo. Incluso sin estar presente Kagami lo había ayudado mucho.

Abrió levemente los ojos y después de unos segundos apretó con fuerza la almohada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se levantara decidido y tomara la almohada y las cobijas, sorprendiendo a Nigou. Se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación seguido del pequeño perro. Kagami siempre había estado con él, a cada momento, cada día, siempre había estado a su lado, y era hora de que él hiciera lo mismo.

.

...

.

Kagami se movió inquieto en la cama al escuchar un lejano ruido que lo sacaba poco a poco de su sueño. Al final y con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces. Se giró un poco alejándose de la pared y buscó la fuente de ese ruido que comenzaba a identificar como una vibración. Al bajar un poco más la mirada se sobresaltó y casi inmediatamente perdió el sueño. Se enderezó rápidamente sin dejar de mirar al lado de su cama. Kuroko estaba dormido ahí, en el futon que solía guardar en su armario… en lo alto del armario. Estuvo confundido algunos segundos, tratando de recordar si él había sacado el futon, además de haberlo puesto al lado de la cama pero no podía recordar que hubiera hecho eso. Volteó a ver el reloj y vio que eran las 9:46. A juzgar por la luz que podía distinguir a través de las cortinas, era la mañana. Se sorprendió un poco porque para haberse dormido en la madrugada se sentía mucho más descansado.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro por unos segundos. Después, mirando al chico dormido se levantó lentamente de la cama y se agachó. Acercó su mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Kuroko, moviéndolo un poco.

-Kuroko… Kur- ¡!

Se separó y se hizo hacia atrás rápidamente al ver que algo se movía debajo de la cobija, y al estar Kuroko dormido no tardó en notar que era Nigou. Después de unos segundos dejó de moverse, Kagami dudó en seguir tratando de despertar al chico, no sabía si despertaría también a ese pequeño animal. Para su suerte no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera que Kuroko apretaba los ojos para después abrirlos lentamente y parpadear varias veces. El chico pelirrojo suspiró y sonrió un poco.

-Buenos días Kuroko…

Kuroko se enderezó recargándose en su brazo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Buenos dí-¡! ―alzó rápidamente la mirada― ¡Kagami-kun! ¡¿Ya-ya estás mejor?! ¡¿Cómo están tus heridas?! ¡¿Aún te duele algo?! ¡¿Quieres que llame al médico?! ¡Wa! ¡Tus medicinas!

Kuroko se levantó rápidamente y antes de que Kagami pudiera detenerlo ya había salido de la habitación. Kagami se quedó ahí un poco confundido. Era raro ver a Kuroko así después de verlo tan deprimido. Desde la amenaza del sedante se le hacía un poco extraño verlo así… pero aunque fuera raro, lo prefería a verlo triste.

Kuroko no tardó mucho en regresar con unas pequeñas cajas de medicina y un vaso de agua. Se agachó rápidamente frente a Kagami y le dio el vaso.

-Tienes que tomarlas ahora ―abrió una caja― no quise despertarte para que las tomaras, no te veías mal así que-

-¿Qué? No, está bien. No ha pasado tanto tiempo, así que-

Se detuvo cuando Kuroko lo miró confundido, dejando de tratar de sacar una pastilla.

-… ¿Pasa algo?...

-Kagami-kun… sí pasó mucho tiempo, estuviste dormido los últimos dos días

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…¡! ¡¿Qué?!

Kagami dejó el vaso a un lado y se levantó saliendo prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Kuroko se sobresaltó, guardó las medicinas en la caja y se levantó rápidamente para seguir a Kagami. Al salir a la sala lo vio parado detrás del sofá, mirando atentamente el televisor encendido. Veía el canal de las noticias, en donde se podía ver la fecha y la hora. Kagami se veía muy confundido. Se acercó lentamente a él y sujetó con suavidad la playera de Kagami atrayendo su atención. Cuando el pelirrojo volteó Kuroko sonrió un poco.

-Debiste estar muy cansado Kagami-kun… no tienes que preocuparte, llamé a la escuela y les dije que estabas enfermo, también le llamé al médico porque me preocupaba un poco que no despertaras pero me dijo que lo harías cuando ya hubieras descansado lo suficiente…

Kagami suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

-No, no es eso, sólo… es confuso… _por eso me siento tan descansado…_― volteó a ver a Kuroko separando un poco su mano de su rostro― ¿Estuviste bien… estos días?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! No tienes que preocuparte por eso…

-Lo siento… se suponía que yo debía ayudarte pero-

-¡No! Yo… yo lo siento. Tú te sentías mal y yo no pude darme cuenta… siento mucho no haberte podido ayudar antes Kagami-kun.

Kagami le revolvió un poco el cabello.

-No tienes que sentirte mal… No pasó nada Kuroko, sólo estaba cansado

-¡! ―alzó un poco más la mirada― ¡S-sobre eso! ¡Kagami-kun, yo-

Un sonido proveniente de su celular lo interrumpió, sobresaltándolo. Lo sacó de su chamarra y vio la alarma.

-¡Ah! ¡Es de la medicina!

Kagami se rio un poco. Extendió su mano hacia Kuroko, con la palma hacia arriba.

-Las tomaré de una vez… No quiero que sigas preocupado por eso

- ¡Ah, sí!

Sacó las cajas de su chamarra y se las dio a Kagami. El chico más alto se giró un poco y tomó el control del televisor, apagándolo. Después de hacerlo se dispuso a ir a la cocina por agua, pero al darse la vuelta se detuvo. Kuroko, que había estado a punto de seguirlo, también se detuvo y volteó a verlo confundido.

-¿? ¿Kagami-kun?

Kagami volteó y pareció volver a ver el televisor. Kuroko trató de seguir su mirada, se dio cuenta que no miraba el televisor, sino a un lado de éste.

-El portarretratos

Kuroko se sobresaltó y miró a Kagami.

-Yo tenía… un portarretratos con una fotografía de Tatsuya y mía al lado del televisor…

Kuroko bajó rápidamente la mirada al mismo tiempo que Kagami caminaba apresurado hacia el lugar donde el mencionado portarretratos debía estar. Puso sus manos sobre el respaldo del sillón sin moverse y sin alzar la vista.

-K-Kagami-kun

-Lo viste, ¿cierto? ―se agachó― Estaba aquí. Nunca lo muevo de lugar

Kuroko no dijo nada. Estaba un poco sorprendido al ver la reacción de Kagami al no ver el portarretratos con esa fotografía, y al verlo así se sentía muy culpable por lo que había pasado… pero también estaba un poco confundido. Kagami estaba muy preocupado por no ver la fotografía, nunca lo había visto así por algo como eso… Sabía que él y Himuro eran muy cercanos, pero "verlo" era diferente. Kagami había ido a ver a Himuro sin importar que fuera de madrugada, y los últimos dos días le había marcado a Kagami varias veces y aún después de saber que estaba dormido hablaba otra vez para preguntarle a Kuroko como seguía. Y ahora ver a Kagami tan preocupado por no encontrar esa fotografía… le mostró de una manera muy clara que Kagami y Himuro tenían una relación especial.

-¡Maldición!

Kuroko salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y vio a Kagami mirando alrededor, buscando ese objeto. Apretó con fuerza el respaldo del sillón y se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente

-¡K-Kagami-kun! Yo… ¡Lo siento!

El otro chico volteó a verlo confundido. Kuroko volvió a bajar la mirada mordiéndose un poco los labios. Sentía que nada le salía bien desde lo de Aomine.

-P-perdón yo… yo rompí el portarretratos…

Kagami se sorprendió, se levantó y se quedó parado mirando a Kuroko.

-¿Qué?

Kuroko alzó la mirada alarmado.

-¡Pero fue un accidente! ¡Compraré otro Kagami-kun! ¡La fotografía está bien pero… ―bajó la mirada― Fue… un accidente…

-… ¿Qué pasó?

Se quedó mirando al chico más bajo, pero éste no dijo nada y sólo vio como sujetaba con fuerza el respaldo del sillón. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Lo siento... Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte… hice más lío de lo que en realidad es.

-N-no… fue mi culpa… perdón

-No te disculpes… fue un accidente, está bien. ¿Pasó… algo más?

- ¡! ¡Ah! ― alzó la mirada― Himuro-san te llamó… y te envió unos mensajes

-¿Qué? ¿Tatsuya?

Kagami caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación. Kuroko lo siguió.

-Después de que te quedaras dormido mandó dos mensajes, yo los vi y-

Estuvo a punto de chocar con Kagami cuando éste se detuvo bruscamente para voltear a verlo, con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión alarmada en el rostro.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

Kuroko se quedó un poco perplejo al ver ese cambio en Kagami. Sujetó con manos temblorosas la parte delantera de su chamarra, comenzando a sentirse como si estuviera confesando algo muy malo… tal vez sí lo fuera.

-Y-yo… no sabía si era importante y no quería despertarte por nada... Así que… yo los abrí

- ¿Los leíste? ¿Q-qué decían?

-¿Eh?...

-¡¿Qué decían?!

Kuroko se sobresaltó y tomó con más fuerza su playera.

-Q-que le alegraba que hubieran podido hablar y que le avisaras cuando estuvieras en el apartamento… yo… le envié un mensaje diciéndole que ya estabas aquí… Ayer llamó a tu celular y contesté. Le dije lo que había pasado y sólo me dijo que quiere hablar contigo en cuanto pudieras.

-¿Qué más?

-S-sólo eso… no dijo nada más…

Kagami no hizo nada, después de unos segundos suspiró tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

-_Maldición… por un segundo creí… _¿Dónde está mi celular?

-En la mesa… al lado de la cama

Kagami se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación sin decir nada más. Kuroko se quedó parado sin hacer nada... Kagami en realidad se había visto enfadado cuando le había dicho que había abierto los mensajes. Se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho, en el momento le había parecido que no era tan grave pero ahora sabía que no volvería a hacerlo jamás. En verdad nada le salía bien… aunque hiciera las cosas porque estaba preocupado o porque quisiera ayudar… al final sólo terminaba lastimando a los demás.

Después de un momento escuchó la voz de Kagami, probablemente hablando con Himuro. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás y después se dio la vuelta lentamente y fue hacia el sillón. Se sentó en silencio mientras tomaba un cojín que había al lado y lo colocaba en sus piernas, abrazándolo. Escuchaba desde la habitación el murmullo de la voz de Kagami. Aparte de eso cualquier otro sonido no llegaba a sus oídos. No escuchaba nada más.

.

Kagami suspiró mientras colgaba. Himuro le había dicho lo que había pasado, no es que no le creyera a Kuroko pero necesitaba saber si Himuro había dicho algo más. Desde luego que Himuro sabía que sentía algo más que amistad por Kuroko, y como había hablado con él esa noche, o más bien esa madrugada, le había preocupado que en los mensajes hubiera dicho algo referente al tema. Pero parecía que no había pasado nada, así que eso lo dejaba tranquilo. En verdad se había asustado mucho al saber que Kuroko había leído los mensajes, este momento sería el peor de todos para que Kuroko se enterara de sus sentimientos. Apenas y podía lidiar con el hecho de haber sido prácticamente rechazado por Kuroko para que ahora se enterara de sus sentimientos y terminara diciéndole a la cara que no le gustaba, que lo veía sólo como un amigo y que sería mejor si se dejaran de ver. Porque sabía que eso era lo que probablemente sucedería. Kuroko no podría estar junto a él sabiendo de sus sentimientos, se alejaría creyendo que sería lo mejor para los dos pero eso sólo lo mataría. Ya había pensado en separarse de Kuroko pero no lo pensaba como algo permanente, más bien lo había pensado como un poco de distanciamiento para poder seguir manteniendo una imagen fuerte frente a él. Para poder ocultar de una manera más segura lo que sentía hacia él.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, separarse o no del otro chico no era algo que pudiera pensar y decidir de un momento a otro. Debía pensarlo muy bien y lo haría en otro momento, Kuroko seguía esperándolo en la sala. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Al entrar en la sala vio a ese chico sentado en el sofá con la cabeza agachada, suspiró y se sentó junto a él mirando al frente.

-Lo siento, tenía que hablar con Tatsuya… ¿?

Volteó a ver al peliceleste y al hacerlo se sobresaltó. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kuroko mirándolo preocupado, el chico tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-K-Kuroko, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

Cuando sintió la mano del otro chico sobre su hombro, Kuroko se sobresaltó y volteó alarmado, no había visto que Kagami se había sentado a su lado, ni siquiera había notado que había entrado a la sala. Se pasó rápidamente un brazo por los ojos.

-E-estoy bien, lo-lo siento Kagami-kun… no quería entrometerme, no debí abrir los mensajes o contestar el teléfono. Lo siento… lo siento mucho

-¿Qué?... ¿Es por eso… que lloras?...

-T-te viste molesto cuando te lo dije, perdón. No volveré a hacerlo. Lo siento… por eso… y por lo del portarretratos… creo que no hago nada bien… Tú has hecho tantas cosas por mí y yo sólo te he molestado, lo siento Kagami-kun…

Kagami suspiró y acarició suavemente la espalda de Kuroko.

-Lo siento… sólo… no estoy en mis cinco sentidos. No me enfadé Kuroko, yo exageré. No tienes que sentirte mal por eso.

El otro chico no alzó la mirada, sólo siguió tallándose los ojos. Kagami dejó de mover su mano. Entendía claramente por qué Kuroko se sentía mal. Él lo había hecho por ayudar pero por su reacción seguramente ahora sentía que había hecho algo malo.

-… Kuroko… hay sólo una cosa por la que estoy molesto

Kuroko alzó sobresaltado la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los del otro chico. Kagami quitó su mano de la espalda de Kuroko y se quedó mirándolo.

-Kuroko… ese portarretratos era mi favorito

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso. Kagami pudo ver como la expresión alarmada de Kuroko se convertía en una de confusión. Sonrió levemente y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el brazo a Kuroko.

-Así que tendrás que acompañarme a comprar otro, ¿está bien?

Kuroko estaba muy confundido… ¿No estaba enfadado por lo de los mensajes?... pero lo había visto enfadarse… o al menos alarmarse después de que se lo había dicho… ¿Por qué ahora hacía como si no fuera nada?

Kagami pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en la mente del peliceleste. Suspiró un poco y sonrió.

-Oye, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?

-¿Q-qué?

-Es verdad que me alteré un poco al saber lo de los mensajes… pero está bien, estabas preocupado. Hiciste lo correcto, Tatsuya se habría preocupado si no contestaba… gracias Kuroko.

-No, yo-

-Y ya quedamos con lo del portarretratos, ¿cierto?

-Pero-

-Tengo que tomar las medicinas todavía. Dejé el vaso en la habitación, iré por él y después haremos el desayuno, ¿está bien?

Kuroko asintió dudoso, Kagami sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación. Kuroko bajó la mirada confundido. Por más cosas que hacía mal Kagami parecía no enfadarse jamás… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo único que hacía era sonreírle y decirle que todo estaba bien?... ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Ahora sabía que Kagami había estado sufriendo y aún así su sonrisa no había desaparecido cuando trataba de animarlo… aunque no estuviera seguro del por qué estaba sufriendo-

-¡!

De pronto recordó lo que quería preguntarle a Kagami, se levantó del sofá y giró un poco para ir hacia la habitación pero algo hizo que se detuviera antes de siquiera dar un paso. En verdad quería preguntarle a Kagami… necesitaba preguntárselo, pero…

-…

Se obligó a volver a sentarse, siempre hacía todo apresuradamente y por eso había terminado importunando de una u otra manera a Kagami. Esperaría a que regresara y trataría de abordar el tema de manera que no pareciera que obligaba a Kagami a contarle todo… Lo haría bien esta vez.

.

Kagami bajó el vaso, suspirando después de tomar las pastillas que necesitaba. En realidad se sentía mejor y no creía que fuera necesario… pero no quería seguir preocupando a Kuroko.

-… ―bajó un poco la mirada― _Maldición… no puedo creer que lo haya hecho llorar…_

Todo ese tiempo tratando de animarlo para que ahora fuera él el que lo hiciera llorar… Lo había hecho sentir mal por lo del portarretratos y después con lo de los mensajes. Debería tener más cuidado con como reaccionaba ante las cosas. Aunque se había alterado un poco, se había sorprendido de aún poder seguir sonriéndole a Kuroko… La noche en la que había salido del apartamento, para él, todo parecía irse derrumbando sin remedio. Había sentido como si ya nada pudiera volver a ser lo mismo… Incluso se había planteado pedirle a Kuroko que regresara a su casa, porque no creía que fuera capaz de seguir pasando sus días junto a ese chico, fingiendo y fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Pero ahora, con la luz del día sentía un poco más de fuerzas… No sabía cómo era que en la noche las cosas parecían irremediables y mucho más fuertes de lo que parecían en el día… Si eso era así entonces sólo necesitaba ser más cuidadoso cuando cayera la noche. Claro que seguía lastimado y herido… pero sentía que podía aguantar.

Suspiró y guardó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Tenía que regresar con Kuroko si no quería seguir preocupándolo. No quería que hiciera preguntas que no pudiera responder.

-¿?

Sacó el celular otra vez al sentir otra cosa dentro de su bolsillo. Alzó un poco su mano y abrió su palma.

-¡!

Su respiración se cortó de repente, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y por unos segundos su vista se tornó borrosa al tratar de enfocar su vista en lo que se encontraba en su palma. Pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas y en su mente mucha imágenes comenzaban a aparecer.

.

Kuroko se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de vidrio romperse. Volteó rápidamente.

-¿Kagami-kun?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se levantó preocupado y caminó hacia la habitación. Al llegar a la puerta se sobresaltó.

-¡Kagami-kun!

-¡!

Kagami volteó asustado. Estaba tirado de rodillas en el piso frente a la cama, había perdido el equilibrio y había tenido que sostenerse de la cama para no seguir cayendo. Al ver que Kuroko se acercaba un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Apretó su puño y sin separarlo del piso atrajo su brazo hacia él, escondiendo su puño entre sus rodillas.

-¡No te acerques!

Kuroko se sobresaltó y se detuvo, Kagami respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba muy pálido. Se veía asustado.

-¿Q-qué pasa?... ¿Estás bien?

Kagami bajó la mirada escondiendo más ese pedazo de hoja y esos pequeños paquetes cuadrados que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón. Recordaba todo de una manera horriblemente clara. Se cubrió el rostro con su otra mano tratando de calmarse, sentía como su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

-Estoy bien… no tengo nada… sólo-sólo necesito un momento… ¿P-puedes esperar en la sala?

-Y-yo…

Kuroko se quedó mirando un poco a Kagami, pero segundos después bajó la mirada.

-Sí…

Se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente saliendo del cuarto. Antes de salir volteó un poco y miró al chico aún en el piso y cubriéndose el rostro.

Kagami escuchó los pasos de Kuroko alejándose. Se encogió más, sin poder controlar los recuerdos que llenaban su mente en sólo un segundo. Ahora sabía por qué había podido seguir mostrando sonrisas al otro chico… eso era porque no recordaba lo que había pasado aquella noche… No era la luz o la obscuridad lo que definía sus actos… al menos ya no lo era más. Eran sus recuerdos, esos recuerdos que su mente había suprimido hasta que ver aquellos objetos lo obligaron a recordar.

Recordaba cada detalle, cada sonido. Recordaba haber salido del apartamento y haber caminado un buen rato. No había podido aguantar más, no podía soportar todo eso sólo y en su mente había una persona que sentía que podía ayudarlo. Fue cuando notó que no tenía su celular, pero no iba a regresar, para ese momento las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y varios sollozos escapaban de su garganta. No podía regresar en ese estado así que había ido a un teléfono público, había hablado con Himuro pero eso no lo había tranquilizado como había pensado… Por eso había quedado de verlo más tarde, el otro chico se encontraba un poco lejos así que tardaría un poco… pero tendría que soportarlo y esperar a que llegara. Fue en ese momento… cuando salió de la cabina telefónica que vio a esa chica mirándolo, para después acercársele con una falsa preocupación… intercambiaron pocas palabras… él en verdad no pensaba en lo que hacía… Ella lo había tomado de la mano y lo había guiado hacia un callejón lleno de luces brillantes que lo cegaban un poco… pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta hacia donde lo guiaba esa chica… incluso recordaba la sonrisa que había en los labios de ella.

Sintió el sudor perlando todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su ropa se pegara a él. No podía respirar. Se levantó tambaleándose, arrojando a la basura el pedazo de papel y los dos paquetes de preservativos.

Kuroko volteó sobresaltado al escuchar un golpe en la pared, apenas alcanzó a ver cómo Kagami trataba de enderezarse recargándose en una pared y al poder hacerlo lo vio entrando al cuarto de baño, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Se confundió al escuchar el agua de la regadera cayendo. Regresó lentamente su vista al frente. Al verlo en el cuarto pudo ver que Kagami estaba mal… y ahora esto… no sabía qué estaba pasando pero era justamente eso lo que lo había congelado… haciéndolo incapaz de ir y asegurarse que todo estaba bien… Su cuerpo no respondía. Puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, abrazando un poco su cuerpo. Sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Kagami talló con fuerza sus brazos, aún cuando éstos tenían moretones y algunas heridas no sentía el dolor. Su respiración aún no volvía a la normalidad. Al ver lo que había sacado de su bolsillo no había podido no sentir la sensación del cuerpo de la chica sobre su piel. Quería borrarlo. Quería borrar todas esa sensaciones, ese tacto, todo. Esos ojos claros mirándolo, esas risas leves saliendo de sus rojizos labios, esas pálidas y finas manos sobre su pecho, sobre sus brazos… sujetando sus mejillas mientras se apoderaba de sus labios con esa sonrisa.

-¡MIERDA!

Arrojó la tela de baño hacia un lado y se recargó con fuerza en la pared cubriéndose el rostro con sus temblorosas manos. No, no era posible. No podía ser que hubiera hecho tal cosa. No es como si no hubiera tenido relaciones antes pero eso no era lo que le importaba… Era bajo qué situación, con quien y cuando lo había hecho… Por eso no podía creerlo. Debía ser su mente jugándole malas bromas…

-Mierda… mierda…

Se dejó resbalar por la pared, aún con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo y sin quitar las manos de su rostro… Sabía que no había sido una ilusión. Todo era real. Las marcas en su cuerpo eran reales, el tacto que sentía en su cuerpo era real… y los sonidos en su cabeza también lo eran, no podía sacarlos de su cabeza. Esa chica debajo de él, dejando salir suspiros de sus labios mientras él la tocaba, mientras se empujaba dentro de ella. Podía recordar el sonido de la cama cediendo ante su peso y ante las acciones que realizaba… pero lo que más recordaba era su propia voz, que mencionaba entre quejidos el nombre del chico que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el sofá.

.

.::.

* * *

><p>Bueno! Ahí está xD Está un poco más largo por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo x'D<p>

Díganme que les pareció QwQ


End file.
